What His Life Could Have Been
by WorldSoCold
Summary: For the future of Konoha Naruto is given an Sclass mission, during this mission he could find everything that he has ever wanted but at what cost would it be?
1. What's Going On?

**What His Life Should Have Been**

Chapter One

It was supposed to be easy, go out into the big world and train for three years with one of the most powerful ninja on the planet. Nothing could go wrong any Akatsuki no snakes, the duo had been hiding in the mountains in the far north. It was actually a very good training ground; the air was thin so it was excellent for stamina training. The snow was excellent for learning fire and water jutsus it was also good for training chakra control trying not to leave and footprints behind was pretty difficult at first. There were also quite a few boulders around that were used for strength training and taijutsu practice, to be quite honest the old pervert was a brilliant teacher even when it came to proper training. The Rasengan had been fully mastered within a week of being in the training area.

It had been like that for six months constantly training, but he had grown more in those six months than in the whole twelve years in Konoha. It was probably due to him not being in his village, there was nothing else to focus on other than getting strong enough to survive the battles he would have in the future. It wasn't very easy thinking about how a group of S-class Missing-Nins were after him; he was also told that Orochimaru was now actively trying to kill him. It was really worth it getting up in the morning, there weren't many things that he could do about it. It wasn't his choice to have the Yondaime Hokage seal a demon lord into his stomach, no he was starting to think to deeply about it.

It was all working perfectly until the old pervert decided to go down to the nearest village it was at least half a days travel, so the blonde boy decided to perfect some of the jutsus he had been working on. The day had gone by pretty quickly; it was already dusk before the old pervert returned. It was quite a surprise that he returned, but what was more shocking was who was travelling with him. Uchiha Itachi famed S-class criminal and murderer of the Uchiha clan, they seemed to be talking quite naturally like they had always known each other. The blonde slid into a taijutsu stance while watching both of the older men, the old pervert didn't even acknowledge him the Uchiha just raised an eyebrow with a smirk playing around on his lips. Considering that Itachi and Sasuke were brother there weren't many things that were the same, Itachi had the air of an extremely well trained shinobi will Sasuke had the air of a good shinobi but arrogance often overshadowing that brilliance.

"It is good to see you again Naruto-kun." The Uchiha spoke calmly but without any coldness, he did actually seem to be happy to see Naruto.

"I would say the same to you Uchiha but I don't know why you're here, mind explaining it for me Ero-sennin?" Naruto asked while looking directly into the eyes of his sensei trying to sense if something was up.

"Well I was shopping in the village, getting somebody some new clothes." The sennin glared at Naruto while the boy sheepishly scratched the back of his head, over the course of six months he had gone through four different sets of clothes. "And I met a friend, and we talked a bit and then decided to come and see you."

"How are you two friends the infamous author of 'Icha Icha Paradise' and the murderer of the Uchiha clan I bet you have lots in common?"

"Well actually Itachi is a bit of a pervert, one of my biggest fans." Itachi glared at the sennin who smirked in return, due to the small blush that was creeping up his cheeks. "As I was saying he is a fan of mine, how do you think I know so much about the Akatsuki?"

"You're telling me that he is your spy? But what about all the Uchiha clan stuff?" Naruto sat down slowly, he was very confused the Uchiha Itachi was friends with his sensei and they seemed to be on very good terms.

"You should know best Naruto-kun that hidden villages are very good at keeping there secrets, and Konoha has more secrets than you could imagine. One of those secrets is about the Uchiha clan, but you don't need to know about that yet."

"You still haven't explained why you're here; maybe someone could have the courtesy to tell me what the hell is going on." Yes Uzumaki Naruto had been learning a lot more than just fighting skills; he now had a couple of new hobbies. Naruto was now an avid reader as long as it's intellectual and not porn; he had also become a very good flautist who would've thought that he was musically talented. It had been Jiraiya's idea to find a hobby to help him deal with all the trouble, as he didn't have any flowers to look after in the mountains and no-one to prank he decided to try new things.

"Well Naruto we have come up with a plan to keep the Akatsuki away from you, that's why Itachi is here."

"Jiraiya-sama and I have been in contact for quite a while about this, you are the missing link to there plans without you they can do nothing. If it was that easy we could've killed you, but there is no guarantee that it will kill the Kyuubi inside of you." Itachi said stoically, Jiraiya decided to carry on with the explanation seeing the worried face of his student.

"Even if someone killed you the Kyuubi would still inhabit your body, Akatsuki could still take your body to get too the Kyuubi. Basically we can't have you die until Akatsuki is no-more, or you're strong enough to defeat all of them. That would take at least five years with all the other things on top of that you don't really have time."

"Well if you came for giving me some confidence you're going the wrong way about it, you've just told me I'm useless. What's next you gonna tell me that I won't be able to rescue Sasuke no matter what?"

"My foolish little brother is of no concern to you, you have a lot more important things to think about. I will take care of the trouble's my brother has caused, do not worry about him any more." The way Itachi spoke it gave Naruto the impression that Itachi would do what he said without hesitation, that kind of confidence and power must've come with years of training to be the best.

"Okay, Ero-sennin are you going to tell me what you're going to do or you just going to leave me here thinking you two came here to put me down?"

"We'll talk about it in the morning, get some food in you and get a lot of rest you're going to need it."

"Well that fills me with confidence, see you in the morning." Naruto slowly walked back to the hut he had been sharing with Jiraiya over the last few months. Jiraiya and Itachi just stayed outside talking in whispers.

* * *

The next day Naruto woke up very late, and went to have a slow shower. It seemed that he didn't want to go outside just in case something bad was going to happen. After his shower came a very large breakfast, he felt like it was going to be his last meal. It was a very strange feeling being nervous, being a loud personality didn't allow him to get nervous but he was very nervous now. He hadn't heard or seen Itachi and Jiraiya since he left them outside. After his 'last meal' he slowly walked outside, not wanting to put it off for any longer. 

The glaring sun answered him as he walked out the door, squinting his eyes he looked for a sign of Uchiha and Ero-sennin. After about a minute he found them in the same place he left them yesterday, it looked as if they hadn't moved all night. Itachi was out of his black Akatsuki cloak which lay on a boulder behind him; he looked pretty tired and was sweating pretty profusely. Jiraiya was in the same kind of situation, Naruto had seen him tired but never like this it was as if he had no energy left to move which was very disconcerting.

"I would say good morning to you but you don't seem with it at the moment, what were you doing all night?" The older Nins just stared at Naruto before they slumped down on the ground.

"We were just getting ready to carry out our plan if it works Akatsuki will never be able to get you, even if it doesn't work Akatsuki will not get you."

"And how do you plan them not to get me?" Naruto asked curiously.

"We cannot say, it is better that you do not know, there are a few things that we need to finish before we can perform this technique." He still didn't show any emotion it was like he was incapable of it, what Naruto did understand about Itachi was that he was raised as a weapon for what nobody knew.

"What do you to do?"

"Take this bag and change into the clothes in there, go on hurry up we haven't got all day." Jiraiya quickly pushed Naruto back into the hut. "You do know that if he finds out what we are about to do, he'll kill me?"

"Yes but at least he will have something to work towards." Itachis logical mind answered; maybe he was just a boring person. They only had to wait a few of minutes for Naruto to back out of the hut; he walked slowly not really trusting anything at the moment. He was now wearing a black jacket with orange shoulders and orange back, and a pair of black plants with bright orange seams new sandals as well Ero-sennin must've been going all out with this.

"I'm glad to see you're back, you'll be taking this backpack with you there are some things in there that you should read." Jiraiya explained while getting up from his seated position.

"Am I going somewhere then?" Naruto asked in obvious confusion, the last two days seemed to confuse him a lot. Why couldn't he have a normal life with normal family and do what normal people do, oh yeah he remembered now some idiot had sealed a demon in him and wanted him to be a hero. He had always wanted to know what he would be like if the Kyuubi never appeared, but those were thoughts for another day.

"I have also placed a few scrolls in your pack that will help you out, you should get yourself ready."

"Fine what do you want me to do?" Naruto asked it seemed that wherever he was going it was by himself. Great even more loneliness to put with the other twelve years of his life, what else could possible happen.

"Fine just sit in between us and don't move." Naruto did as he wanted to get this over with, then he beat the old pervert for doing something stupid to him. "Oh and take this you'll need you forehead protector, I got some new material for it. It looks good with everything else."

"Thanks Ero-sennin maybe if I survive this maybe I'll give your books a read."

"Heh the day you read one of my books willingly will be the day you become Hokage."

"Only a few more years then."

"Jiraiya-sama I would really like begin now, I haven't slept for the last three days and I would quite enjoy a rest." Itachi spoke as if he were bored, maybe he was. Who knows how this genius's brain works, maybe he only gets excited when he reads one of Jiraiya's books but they left that thought for another day.

"Okay Itachi we'll start right away and Naruto remember not to move just stay where you are." Naruto nodded before the pair of older Nins started making hand-seals; it seemed Itachi was just there to mimic whatever Jiraiya was doing. A kind of jutsu that needed two people to work, this was probably something very dangerous and life threatening Naruto's hopes were quickly fading. It was then that Naruto noticed that he sat in the middle of a giant seal, now it officially sucked for Naruto but he still didn't move fear had no place in a shinobis mind.

It took over ten minutes for the two shinobi to finish there hand-seals, and then it was over. There was a dazzling flash of light and then…nothing.

The two shinobi stared at the patch of ground were Naruto had sat moments ago was just a before them was bare, even the seal had gone.

"It looks like it worked Itachi." Said as his hand slowly started to disappear, he looked at the young man opposite him to confirm his suspicion it seemed Itachi was disappearing as well.

"Indeed Jiraiya-sama." Even as the Uchiha was disappearing he never showed any emotion.

* * *

Tell me what you think, any constructive criticism is welcome. 

Thank you for reading.


	2. Now This Is A Suprise

**What His Life Could Have Been**

Chapter Two

Well it didn't bode well for the young Uzumaki Naruto; he had always thought that when you died your spirit was calm as it ascended to heaven. But it seemed he was wrong about that, he hated it when he was wrong even though there were quite a few things he was wrong about. Just for example he had thought he was hated for no apparent reason that didn't quite turn out true even though he was an innocent party in the whole thing. One of the other things he had been wrong about was that Jiraiya actually turned out to be an excellent teacher, not just a perverted-hermit. Of course not being the greatest student when he was younger had, so he got really bad test scores that was really the start for him wanting to be the best. Not that anyone would have praised him if he did anything good, until he was put into Iruka-sensei's class he had been constantly ignored and never received any help from the teachers.

It was all thanks to Iruka-sensei that he was probably one of the strongest genins walking the planet, Naruto could also blame Iruka for what was happening now. But if Iruka hadn't put the effort in he could presume that the Akatsuki would already have him, also Gaara would have killed both Sasuke and Sakura before he went on a rampage around Konoha. Maybe it wasn't such a bad thing that he was a ninja, at least he saved his home from a frenzied demon and brought back a new Hokage. He was really missing home well not really the whole village but the few people he had got close to over the course of being a genin.

Considering he was dead he didn't half have a lot of time to think, and that pain in his back was really starting to tick him off…how could he feel pain if he were dead. Deciding to turn over he found himself looking at the horizon, maybe he wasn't as dead as he thought at first. But if he wasn't dead then where in the name of Kyuubi was he? Thinking about the fox Naruto decided to travel into the recesses of his mind, he gotten quite used to talking to the fox now. The fox had always tried to scare Naruto but had learnt that it would never work, the boy controlled everything better to keep the boy on his good side, or he could piss him off and make it worse.

"**Well what can I do for my oh-so-mighty container? It has been a while since you last visited me." **The great fox asked as he peered at his prison-keeper.

"I was just wondering if you knew what the hell was going on." Naruto asked not showing the slightest bit of fear for the demon.

"**To be honest brat I haven't got a clue, I've never seen a technique that takes that long. Even the blasted jutsu that put me in here didn't take that long, whatever it was it was very powerful it is a wonder how you small creatures create such techniques."** Kyuubi said with an air of superiority, and then barked a laugh at his comment.

"So even the fox has no clue about what's going on well might as well try and find out what's going on." Naruto had ignored everything that Kyuubi had said after confirming that he knew nothing. He slowly left his mindscape leaving a fuming demon shouting things about yellow haired monkeys; Kyuubi it seemed never had much look with golden haired shinobi from Konoha.

Naruto returned to his body while shutting out the noise of the demon, it seemed to be the middle of the night judging from the position of the moon. Naruto had long since learnt the moons phases, as well of learning quite a few star constellations being alone and young had left him only the stars as company.

The blonde slowly searched for the pack that had been next to him, it seemed that it was no longer there. Two minutes later he found the pack lying fifty metres away from where he was, Naruto slowly rummaged through the bag looking for a snack. After sating his hunger he decided to rest where he was now, what was the point of moving around too much?

* * *

Naruto awoke at the crack of dawn, with the red rays of warmth soaking his face. Maybe today he could find out what was going on, eating a meagre breakfast from what was left in his pack. He emptied the pack and placed the scrolls he had been given on the dirt in front of him, sighing to himself he read the titles of the scrolls.

'_What We Did To You' _It seemed Jiraiya wanted to explain what he had put Naruto through, deciding to check over the over scrolls he carried on. _'The Truth of the Uchiha Massacre' _it seemed that Itachi really wanted Naruto to know the truth, that was going to be a very depressing read better to leave it for later a lot later. _'Techniques for the Most Unpredictable Ninja on the Planet'_ now this was more like it a large scroll with loads of techniques, maybe something that was as useful as the Kage Bunshin would be great. The next scroll was _'More Techniques for Naruto' _there was a small note attached this scroll deciding to read it, it was in extremely neat handwriting very unlike Jiraiya's.

'_Naruto_

_Make sure that when you are learning these techniques you are away from people, using to much chakra could destroy a lot of the surrounding area._

_Itachi'_

Now that intrigued Naruto something that could that amount of damage would be so cool, ideas of what he would do to Orochimaru the next time they meet were forming in his head very quickly. He nearly fell flat on his back while giggling madly, he quickly stopped and looked around his surroundings for anyone who would think that he's gone insane. He looked at the last scroll it seemed different to the rest, like it was shrunk or something. The patterns were very intricate, there wasn't a note attached to this one like the others. So deciding that it would be best to check this first he opened it, the scroll suddenly blew up into a plume of smoke. When the smoke disappeared Naruto saw something that he signed just over a year ago, the Toad Summoning Contract sat proudly on the floor in front of him. _'So whatever happened to me was something very important, Ero-sennin would never give this up.'_ Well whatever was happening was something big, Naruto absentmindedly started to wonder if Baa-chan had known about what Jiraiya had done if not then he'd probably get a kicking.

Slowly rolling up the scroll Naruto tied it to the bottom of his backpack; it wouldn't do for him to lose something this important. The next scroll he decided to read was the one titled _'What we did to you'_, it seemed it was very important to know what the hell was going on. Ripping the scroll open he scanned through it quickly, the next second the scroll dropped to the floor. "WHAT THE FK DOES THAT OLD PERVERT THINK HE'S DOING?" Naruto shouted at the heavens, maybe if he read it again it would seem better.

'_Naruto_

_I know this will be a lot to take in, but you have to trust me on this. Tsunade actually agreed with me on this, why do you think we were in the middle of nowhere? What I and Itachi did put out a lot of chakra which would be very difficult to hide so we had to find somewhere that no-one was about._

_Now onto the details, this is an extreme S-class mission. This is probably the most difficult mission ever given but I have faith in you, everything you need for this mission is in your pack. I've left you plenty of money for whatever you need, and keys to an old house of mine don't worry no-one has lived there for about twenty years._

_What we did was to send you back in time, you are now fourteen years in the past if you haven't guessed you haven't even been born yet. The Kyuubi hasn't attacked and Yondaime is still alive… _

Naruto paused in his reading while trying to take on all the details of what was said, he could already feel a headache coming on. This was not pretty this was absolutely…what could he say fked up, st whatever the pervert had done had totally ruined time. Or was that the plan, but why would anyone do something like that? Naruto suddenly thought about it, everything made sense. Akatsuki would probably be around but they wouldn't have the same about of power would they?

'_I think your brain just put it together put together what I am trying to say, I would like to say it's due to my training but I knew you had it in you. I can already guess you know what to do, you remember what I told you about Yondaime and you know what he was capable of. Konoha would've seen an era that has never been seen before if he survived. _

_The first part of your mission is to get to Konoha; you are exactly fourteen years in the past so it should be the 20th April. Learn the techniques in the scrolls we gave you, and good luck._

_Jiraiya'_

There were also a lot of notes at the bottom of the scroll, things like remind Jiraiya to go researching as often as possible. It seems that Jiraiya didn't start writing the books until after he left Konoha after the attack of the Kyuubi, there were a lot of things that he had to do and not really that much time to do it. Naruto also had a list of things that he wanted to do for himself, if the Cloud ever came to Konoha like in his past he could save Neji's father. The Uchiha clan could be saved as well, so that could make two less angst filled geniuses.

It seemed that Naruto had some travelling to do, packing the scrolls back into the bag and hefting it onto his shoulder he left for the closest village. He only hoped they had some decent ramen there.

* * *

It had taken nearly half a day to find a village, he was quickly retracing the route that he and Jiraiya had taken…what was it now…erm fourteen years in the future or nine months ago. What was it with Jiraiya giving him headaches all the time?

Naruto had quickly found the first inn and had dropped his bag in the small room he had hired, Jiraiya hold told him the truth when he said that enough money to last. It would take him about five years to gather this much money from missions, maybe doing S-class missions wasn't such a bad thing. He'd have to train a lot more before he can take part in more S-class missions, but at least it was a goal worth working towards.

It seemed really quiet in the village whenever he walked around a bit too quiet, Naruto quickly noticed that the people of the village kept staring at him. It wasn't the usual kind of stare that he received filled with hate, these seemed to be stares of awe even though he didn't know what he did to deserve it. So using the experience he had from Konoha he just ignored them, until he found a small food hut even if it wasn't ramen he deserved whatever they served.

The loos didn't stop even when he was eating, it was kind of unnerving. He hadn't done anything to deserve this kind of respect he hadn't even been here for a day, so what was going on? So he decided to ask the man at the counter what was up with everyone. It seemed that he looked a lot like the new Hokage of Konoha, and also it was very rare that ninja from Konoha ever went through the village. The answer pacified Naruto before leaving the little food hut. Deciding not to get to comfortable here he went back to his room.

* * *

His travels went on for nearly a month, he knew he was getting closer to Konoha since the villages were getting bigger. He had taken nearly a month just to learn some of the techniques that Jiraiya and Itachi had left in the scrolls the **'Joukyuu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu'** and the **'Bakuretsu Kage Bunshin No Jutsu'** were his favourites at the moment, both techniques were great for training. The advance shadow clone technique was perfect for creating a lot of sparring partners, while the Exploding Shadow Clones were brilliant to raise his reflexes if they touched him they would explode. The weights that Jiraiya have given him were also helping him improve, it wasn't as quickly as he would have improved if Jiraiya was there in person but at least he improved slowly. 

Naruto had purposely taken his time to get to Konoha, what did he do when he got there. Ask the guards to see the Hokage or what? Jiraiya hadn't exactly told him what to do when he got this far, and what was he going to say to the Hokage 'you ruined my life you piece of st', or 'it's your fault that I'm here and I haven't got a clue what to do'. Or maybe he could just Rasengan him and then start shouting…

"Excuse me are you on the way to Konoha?" The question threw Naruto out of his mental debate, he didn't even sense anyone close to him. Upon seeing who was speaking to him he had probably one of the biggest shocks he ever felt, walking next to him was a boy slightly taller than Naruto himself. He had lopsided silver hair, with his forehead protector pulled over his left eye. Also there was a mask that covered the lower half of his face, Naruto could only stammer a reply…

"Ka…Kakashi-sensei…?"

* * *

Well here's Chapter 2, tell me what you think.

Someone asked if my other story is dead, and it is not I've just been busy the next chapter of it will be out within the next week.


	3. Nice To Meet You

**What His Life Could Have Been**

Chapter 3

"Do I know you?" The puzzled silver haired Nin asked.

"YES…I mean no, Kami I don't know anymore." The truth of what Jiraiya had put into the scroll had now hit him with the force of a punch from Tsunade; the young boy next to Naruto was giving him a weird look. "Can you take me to the Hokage please?" He asked quietly hoping that his voice wouldn't give in.

"What do you need see Yondaime-sama for?" Kakashi asked, while his analytical mind was working on identifying the shinobi in front of him. It wasn't very often that you ran into a blonde ninja, especially not the shade the young boy had. His eyes were also rare a bright blue that could put the sky to shame, Kakashi had only ever met one ninja with that bright combination. "Well you obviously know my name why don't you tell me yours?" Naruto did quickly notice how Kakshi's hand slowly slid into his kunai pouch, if Naruto remembered correctly from Iuka-sensei's lesson then the war with the Hidden Stone had just ended.

"WAIT…I'm not an enemy, just take me to the Hokage and I'll try to explain everything." Naruto didn't feel like being sliced to pieces at the moment, and if Kakashi was even half as strong as he was when he was a teacher it would be a very difficult fight. He would make an excellent sparring partner though, an idea to keep for the future. "Can you just escort me to him?"

"Fine but one wrong move…" Kakashi left the threat hanging; Naruto already knew he meant business from his tone. He had only seen a serious Kakashi a few times; it was quite strange for Naruto. Kakashi must've grown more immature over the years to hide his pain, even if he had a physical mask his eye was still easy to read so he hid it behind being a pervert. It was strange how masks worked; Naruto hid nearly everything under his mask the pain the loneliness and of course demons.

"Yeah, yeah can we get moving now?" Kakashi gave a stiff nod before they started walking towards Konoha again; it only took a few minutes before they were there. The guards at the gate gave Kakashi a nod before they were allowed through, through his training Naruto had been learning how to pick out chakra signatures. He wasn't perfect at it but he could tell that there were about seven hidden guards, they were probably checking for genjutsus and hidden weapons no doubt one was a Hyuuga.

The trek towards the Hokage tower began again, they weren't using shinobi speed due to Naruto being there Kakashi still couldn't take the chance of him being an assassin. It was strange for Naruto this Konoha wasn't his Konoha, he didn't recognise over half of it the damage the Kyuubi caused must've be catastrophic. It was no wonder that the demon was hated, this Konoha was even more beautiful then his. The people also seemed to be happier it was strange, especially after a war. Kakashi noticed the way that the blonde was looking around, he looked like he was lost if he was a Konoha ninja then he shouldn't be lost. Kakashi kept a very close eye on the other boy; he definitely was up to something.

The walk took quite a while, as they entered the centre Naruto started to notice shops from his own time. He was also very ecstatic to notice his favourite place in the world the Ichiraku Raman Bar, he started drooling at the prospect of eating there again it had been nine months since his last bowl of fresh ramen. Kakashi had started to relax, it seemed the boy did know Konoha just not the outer part it was strange as Konoha hadn't changed for years.

Naruto then looked at the faces of the Hokages and realized that the face for the Forth wasn't finished yet; he had heard from Jiraiya that the face hadn't been finished until after the attack of Kyuubi. Unconsciously Naruto had stopped walking to stare at the faces on the side of the cliff, the last time he had seen it the Third's face had a giant crack on it.

"Is there something wrong with the Hokage Monument?" Kakashi asked bringing Naruto out of his reverie.

"No it just looks different from the last time I saw it." Naruto answered cryptically, this boy left Kakashi quite confused from calling him sensei then getting lost in his home village. Whoever this kid was he was a lot of trouble, that's all Kakashi knew and what kind of ninja wore orange discounting Obito.

"We should get going, I need to give in a report to Yondaime-sama and I wouldn't like to be late." Naruto had too control himself from bursting out laughing, Naruto had never thought that Kakashi would say something about being late. "I'm sorry but what is so funny?"

"Nothing Kakashi-san, you just reminded me of someone." Naruto laid, next thing you know Kakashi would be showing his face with the big fish lips. Naruto had to control himself from the mental image he just sent himself; he couldn't help himself but to start staring at Kakashi while his imagination played tricks on him.

The rest of the journey to the Hokage Tower was quiet, except for a few giggles escaping from Naruto. Kakashi's eyebrow twitched with every chuckle and he was starting to lose his cool, Kakashi still escorted Naruto through the Hokage tower until they came to the main office. Remembering the days of being the biggest troublemaker in Konoha Naruto remembered the guards that stood outside the door, but when they stopped there was no body around. Maybe it was because Sandaime was old, or they didn't have the man power what ever the reason it didn't make Naruto feel any better.

Kakashi walked straight through the door, not even bothering to knock. It seemed being the student of a Hokage had its perks, or maybe young Kakashi is just an uptight little…

"Arashi-sensei, my mission report and I found someone wandering around outside Konoha." Kakashi stated in a very official tone, it would take a lot to get used to for Naruto.

"Sorry did you say something?" A faint voice was heard from the balcony adjoining the office; Naruto got sucked into a flashback between Gai and Kakashi when he heard the bored tone coming from the Hokage.

"You stay here." Kakashi's voice demanded while leaking various amounts of killer intent, the silver haired youth disappeared out of view. Naruto waited as patiently as possible, which compared to most people wasn't very much. He was just about to go and look at the shelves of scrolls when a voice stopped him short.

"Of course I haven't got any family, you know that I'm an orphan if I did you'd be the first person to know." Kakashi must've been having a conversation with the Hokage outside, the Hokage himself sounded as loud as Naruto could be. "Fine then I'll see him now."

A tall figure walked back into the office slowly followed by Kakashi, the man had bright blonde hair the same as Naruto. He also had blue eyes also the same as Naruto, even the same kind of smile. Now this was freaky, both blondes stared at each other for several long minutes. It seemed that the carving of Yondaime ever did him justice, just by looking at him Naruto could feel the power emanating around the room. No wonder this guy was a legend and said to be the most powerful Hokage ever, Sandaime might have techniques but this guy had more power then anyone Naruto had ever seen.

"I take it you're the wanderer that Kakashi found outside the village?" The man asked, even though the boy in front of him could be an assassin he was still very relaxed.

"Yeah, and I take it you're the Yondaime Hokage?" The boy received a nod to answer his question.

"Do you mind telling me your name?"

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto."

"Uzumaki…I can't say I've ever heard of that clan, where are they from?"

"You wouldn't have heard of them, I'm the only one." Naruto said quietly, he didn't want to say too much to the man. This is the man who's going to ruin his life or did, but he is also a great hero. "Look I've got something for you; it's from a mutual acquaintance it'll tell you exactly who I am." Naruto took off his backpack and took out a small scroll; he tossed it over to the Hokage and waited for a reply.

Kakashi had also gone over to read the scroll that this 'Naruto' had given his sensei; Arashi didn't seem too fussed about the boy there but Kakashi still couldn't trust him. Maybe it had something to do with the way the boy kept chuckling at him; Kakashi raised his hand up to his forehead protector to reveal his sharingan before he started reading.

'_Arashi_

_If you are reading this that means everything worked out and you met the illustrious Uzumaki Naruto, I'll leave it to him to explain himself to you but you should know you had a very important roll in his life._

_I'll try and make this as simple as possible, I sent him back in time and yes I can do that. The boy knows his mission, if you can I want you to help him every bit of the way. _

_I sincerely hope that he pulls it all off._

_Jiraiya, the greatest of the Legendary Sannin.'_

Both Yondaime and Kakashi let out a breath before turning there attention towards the young blonde, he boy seemed vacant for some reason a quote came to the mid of both of them _'the lights are on but no-bodies home'._ Suddenly Naruto came back to himself before looking at the other two, raising an eyebrow he asked his question.

"I take it the letter didn't explain anything did it?" Both shinobi shook there heads, letting out a sigh Naruto cursed. "Damn perverted-hermit always making me do the hard work."

"The letter says to ask you if we want to know anything, it also says that I have something to do with your life mind filling me in?" The Hokage asked.

"You might want to sit down for this it could take a very long time, and erm can I ask that what I'm about to tell you stays within this?" Both the recipients to the question hesitantly nodded before sitting down.

Naruto then started talking all about his life, everything that had been a defining moment for him. Naruto kept observing them every few minutes; he was trying to see if they were like the villagers. As it turned out they were mildly awed with his life story, most thirteen year olds never went through that much. Though in the office at the moment were two thirteen years olds who had been through virtually every single human emotion, even though most of the emotions the pair had been through were all very negative. Even Yondaime himself had known his own dark emotions, that was the reason why he became Hokage to stop people from having that kind of life. It seemed that he failed that mission; he had caused an innocent boy to lead a life on the edge of his existence.

"I take it you don't have any family then?" Yondaime asked.

"Not a real family, but I have important people who have taken there place." Naruto's eyes were downcast as the thought of his precious people, they wouldn't remember him now so he was all alone again At least he wouldn't have to deal with the glares and hatred but that wasn't much compensation.

"I'm sure you can find some people to call family again, you shouldn't have to worry about that." Yondaime said cheerfully quickly putting Naruto at ease, his demeanour changed to seriousness at a thought. "Are you going to be a Ninja of Konoha?"

"Of course I am, I promised myself that I would be Hokage. Even if I have to be better than you I will be Hokage." Naruto stated as if it were fact.

"Alright, but I'll have to have you tested. Meet me at training ground seven at ten tomorrow morning, if Jiraiya-sensei has been training you it could turn out interesting."

"Fine who else is going to be there?"

"Kakashi of course and his team-mate Rin, I will also bring some Jounin to watch."

"Fine just make sure he isn't late." Naruto demanded while pointing at Kakashi. Kakashi stared blankly at Naruto trying to understand what hell was going on.

"Why would I be late?" Kakashi asked innocently.

"Just don't be…OK" The Hokage sweet-dropped while watching the scene, before he started chuckling.

"Is there anything else Naruto?"

"Actually there is, Jiraiya gave me this key but I don't know where the house is could you have someone show me the way."

"Of course Naruto, Kakashi will take you there. I'll see you in the morning." The Hokage cheerfully waved them off as they left his office, it would seem paperwork wasn't a curse of only the fifth.

It had taken three minutes to get to Naruto's new abode, and just by coincidence it was in the same area that his apartment block was in. In fact it looked like the exact same place that Naruto's apartment was, did that mean that Jiraiya owned the building or something. That would explain why he never paid any rent for it, hmm who knows?

"Where are here, you should rest up tonight and be ready for tomorrow." Kakashi stated, jeez he was boring when he was younger. Then a light bulb went off in his head, thanks to the Kyuubi. Setting his backpack on the floor he found what he was looking for.

"Thanks for showing me the way, this is for you. I'll see you in the morning." Naruto quickly handed Kakashi a small package, before running into his new house leaving a perplexed Kakashi staring at the small package.

I'm sorry that I'm late with this chapter I lost my internet for a few days.

Anyways thank you for reading.


	4. Chuunin?

**What His Life Could Have Been**

Chapter Four

It was morning in the Hidden Leaf Village…well it was the next day at least. Kazama Arashi stood patiently, his subordinate Rin quietly stood next to him. Four Jounins that the Yondaime Hokage had brought along with him talked between themselves, and Uzumaki Naruto was snoozing under the warmth of the sun. A blur of black and silver suddenly appeared at the edge of the clearing before moving towards the group of ninjas.

"YOU'RE LATE." Naruto shouted out of nowhere.

"Sorry I…erm…a black cat crossed my path and…erm had to go round it." Naruto burst out laughing while everyone else stared at him blankly.

"You need more work on it but you'll get it down someday."

"YOU SPENT THREE HOURS WALKING AROUND A CAT." Rin shouted at the top of her lungs, she was nearly as bad as an angry Sakura. Naruto chuckled at the memory of himself and Sakura shouting at Kakashi-sensei, maybe he could get that to happen here. Arashi just smiled, it seemed that Kakashi had picked up some habits from Obito.

"Sorry everyone." Kakashi bowed apologetically, while glaring at Naruto for some unknown reason. Naruto just kept laughing at him, the glare intensified with each laugh.

"Now that everyone is here" the Hokage said gaining everyone's attention "We can begin, today we are going to officially test a new ninja into our ranks by the name of Uzumaki Naruto. The first part of the test will be a spar, the second will be a showing of Ninjutsu, and lastly will be a paper test. Is that understood Naruto?"

"Hai Hokage…" Naruto stopped, what the hell could he call this Hokage. He always called the Third old man; he always called Tsunade an old hag. What could he call the Fourth, he wasn't old and he looked so cool. This was a man who already had Naruto's respect; damn this would be the first Hokage who would be called 'Hokage-sama' at least for now. "Hai Hokage-sama."

"Good, Kakashi will be your sparring partner. I don't want to see any lethal techniques but anything else goes." The rules were laid out, as both combatants moved into the centre of the clearing.

Naruto had been working on his taijutsu since he started training, he didn't really have a style but it worked for him. Never having to conform to certain movements, and being free to kick ass however you wanted just his kind of thing. So at the moment Naruto was bouncing from on front to the other, waiting for Kakashi to make the first move.

Kakashi had slid into a stance a lot like the Gouken Ryuu, it seemed even as a kid Kakashi knew more than he should. Kakashi was a Jounin at the age of twelve, a very formidable opponent for Naruto. Even at the age of thirteen Kakashi was probably one of the most powerful teenagers on the planet, this could go one of two ways go all out and come to a draw or lose badly. Naruto was never one to lose, even if it was to an opponent totally superior to him.

Both fighters stared at each other for several long minutes, before Naruto blurred out of existence. Everyone was taken by surprise; they all felt chakra being emanated all over the field. It was very difficult to follow his movements, it seemed even though Naruto was a showy ninja that he could hide. The next thing that Kakashi knew was that he was belted across the face, it felt exactly like getting punched Maito Gai without his weights. The taijutsu specialist could hit hard, how could this kid do it.

"I've told you Kakashi, I was being trained to take on a group of S-class criminals. For the last nine months I've had to push my body beyond its means, in those nine months I've only stopped training to sleep and eat." Naruto said as he watched Kakashi pull himself up from the floor.

"I take it you're going all out?"

"Yeah pretty much, last time I fought you I couldn't even touch you. While I was training I kept thinking that when I got back I would have a full match with you, all out no holds-barred."

Kakashi's only response was to slide back into his stance, Kakashi started this time trying to take out Naruto's legs with a low sweep. Naruto jumped a fair distance back his eyes never leaving Kakashi, suddenly both combatants moved again. Every punch Naruto was skilfully blocked by Kakashi, due to this Kakashi didn't have many openings and all the attacks he got through were only glancing hits.

From Kakashi's point of view Naruto's style of fighting was mainly built up on raw power, every hit seemed to be aimed at different locations never giving a chance to counter.

Kakashi was as good as Naruto had expected, his whole fighting style was almost flawless. Being trained from the age of three seemed to have paid of for him; Naruto had just noticed that Kakashi was starting to anticipate his movements.

The fight carried on until Naruto caught one of Kakashi's punches, he suddenly pulled Kakashi close to him and whispered in his ear "What did you think of my present?" The only response he got was a sudden gush of blood and Kakashi feinting dead away, Naruto quickly burst out laughing before everyone got there brains in gear.

"That was certainly an interesting technique Naruto some kind of Genjutsu?" The Hokage asked.

"Nope just using the situation to my advantage." Naruto answered with a cheeky grin.

"Rin if you don't mind can you take Kakashi to hospital, I'll be there to see him later on." Rin gave a quick nod before leaving with the unconscious Kakashi on her back.

"She seems a nice girl but a little quiet." Naruto stated as he watched the two leave, they hadn't spoken much this morning but from just a few words he knew she was a nice person.

"She's a sweet girl, but ever since Obito died she withdrew into herself. She hardly takes missions now and the only people she can talk to are Kakashi and I." His eyes got a distant look and the blue seemed to fade until it was nearly grey.

"Do you want to carry on with the test we can do it another day?" Naruto had seen look thousands of times whenever he looked in the mirror, or he failed at something. He knew from experience that dwelling on the thought wouldn't be good.

"Yes sorry Naruto, now onto the Ninjutsu test. I'd like to see what you can do."

"Fine but I'm not showing everything, a ninja must always keep their secrets."

"As they should, if you would like we could do this alone?"

"Yeah that'll work." Naruto said as he walked to the far side of the training ground, the Hokage dismissed the Jounin to his office. The Hokage had noticed how Naruto had kept quiet whenever people were watching, maybe it was his memories of the village he didn't know but they could about it later. "Okay Naruto, I take it you know the basics so we'll start out with the more advanced techniques."

"Fine I'll start with a favourite of mine" Naruto put his fingers into a single seal a muttered "**Kage Bunshin No Jutsu**." Five Naruto's suddenly burst into existence surrounding the original.

"I put that into the Scroll of Forbidden Seals just after I became Hokage, how did you get it?"

All the Naruto's looked sheepishly at their creator while scratching the back of their heads; the original took a sudden liking to watching the clouds. "Answer the question Naruto." The clones suddenly disappeared, while the original brought his face back to look at the man. Letting out a deep sigh Naruto slowly explained.

"I'd just failed my third Genin test, and was approached by an academy teacher he told me a way of to become a genin. He told me if I was able to learn a jutsu from that scroll I'd definitely become a Genin, I was too depressed to notice that it was all a trap and went along with. Later that day after I had stolen the scroll and learning the technique, Iruka-sensei found me. Mizuki came just after that and I was told all about the Kyuubi, Mizuki attacked Iruka-sensei and I kind of lost it and used Kage Bunshin." He now waited for a reply, he didn't really care if the man was angry but he had to be careful.

"Oh well that's fine then next move." The Hokage said nonchalantly, was this man really a leader of his people. He seemed more like the blue-print for Kakashi-sensei, maybe that's what Kakashi learned from the man.

Naruto continued through the jutsus that Jiraiya had been teaching him, if you could call being left alone with a scroll on the top of a mountain. There were a few fire techniques that he had learnt his favourite was the **Katon: Karyuudan** **No Jutsu**, just because it was big and flashy. Jiraiya had also taught him the **Gamayu Enden**, thinking about toads Naruto thought up a question.

"Err…what the hell am I gonna call you?"

"You could call me Hokage-sama like everyone else. But if you impress me I'll let you call me Arashi how about that?"

"Guess it beats butt kissing you all the time by calling you Hokage-sama." The Hokage merely smirked at the response, deciding to ask the question that on the top of his head he continued. "So why don't you want to call me Hokage-sama?"

"All the Hokages get called Hokage-sama by everyone but sometimes there is no respect there, I use nicknames so they know that they got my respect. Sandaime was just old-man, and Tsunade who became the Godaime became Ba-chan."

"Tsunade as the Fifth, somehow I can't really see that working."

"I was only there for a few months after she became the Hokage, so I don't really know how it worked with her. The council originally wanted Ero-sennin to become the Hokage but he flat out denied them, then we went in search of Tsunade."

"You'll have to give me the details about that later, now hurry up we haven't got all day."

"Okay don't rush me, fine I'll show a couple of techniques that I learnt from Ero-sennin."

"**Kuchiyose No Jutsu"** Naruto shouted, he had seen if he could still use this jutsu. Even if Jiraiya had given the scroll to him, but as the smoke started to clear it seemed he could still summon.

"Boss Toad." Naruto shouted energetically.

"**_Oi Gaki what am I doing…_**" Gamabunta then realized that they weren't alone and took a look around. "**_Arashi it has been a long time, Gaki I take it the old pervert went through with his plan then._**"

"Yeah nice surprise isn't it."

"I wouldn't say it was a long time, but if you have memories of Naruto summoning you it's what fourteen years?"

"**_Actually Arashi it's thirteen years, Naruto learnt to summon when he was twelve._**"

"I'll summon you later to have a talk about him with you; there are a few things I'm not quite getting."

"**_Fine, fine I'll make sure I'm not busy. Oi Gaki I'm outta here, nice seeing you again Arashi._**"

The giant toad disappeared as quickly as it appeared; Naruto seemed to have a few more things to show.

"So what's next Naruto?"

"This'll be my last technique, I have a couple more but they aren't really 'suited' for this situation. Maybe I could show them you one day…if Jiraiya ever shows up." He muttered the last part with a giggle. He then turned serious before concentrating a lot of chakra into his hand, the chakra quickly took the shape of a perfect sphere with countless tornados inside.

"That's…my Rasengan, when did Jiraiya teach it to you?" Arashi was intrigued, Jiraiya had been teaching him a lot, and from what he gathered about Naruto it hadn't been a very long time.

"It's another thing that I have to give you details about later, now back on subject are we finished here?"

"Yes Naruto meet me in my office." Just as Arashi finished he disappeared, leaving a muttering Naruto trudging his way back to the Hokage tower.

* * *

It was over an hour later that Naruto turned up at the office, the Hokage didn't look too pleased with him being late. 

"Care to explain where you have been for the last hour."

"Ramen, I went to the Ichiraku and had some ramen. You know I haven't had ramen for ages and decided to grab some." Naruto's excuse wasn't great but at least it was the truth.

"Ramen you should've invited me along as well, nothing better than a bowl of ramen."

"Well you had to go and show-off by teleporting away, how could I invite you stupid show-off." Naruto half shouted.

"Fine then you little punk if you don't pass this exam, I'll tell them at the Ichiraku bar to ban you for life." The threat was laid, and it left Naruto quivering in his place.

"Fine then lets get this test out the way." The burning fires of determination appeared in Naruto's eyes, no-one threatened him and his ramen even if the guy was a legend.

"Good sit there and tell me when you've finished, you've got two hours."

* * *

It took Naruto all of an hour and a half to finish the test, compared to the one with Morino Ibiki during the Chuunin Exams this was a synch. Most of the questions were from the classes that Iruka-sensei had taught him, the rest was just from his basic experiences which were quite numerous considering he had only been an active ninja for a year and a half.

"You done already?" Naruto nodded an affirmative.

"Fine wait outside; I'll check your scores." Naruto left the room without a word, four shadows suddenly peeled away from the walls. "What do you think?" One was dressed in full ANBU attire with a creamy white cloak covering it all, another seemed to be a very aged shinobi wearing the Jounin uniform; this man had scars over most of his face and hands. They other two were younger Jounins but they were still older than Arashi himself, the amount of experience between all the men in the room was amazing. Maybe the Legendary Sannin had more, but you don't become legends without working for it.

"He is certainly powerful and quite well trained, definitely potential ANBU." One of the men commented.

"Definite Chuunin, even after all those jutsus he still had a lot of stamina left. He has the stamina of a Jounin; his physical abilities are mostly unmatched for someone his age. With proper tutelage he could well become a powerful shinobi like Kakashi."

"And what would you be suggesting?"

"You tutor him; he certainly has the same kind of fighting style as you Hokage-sama. Also the toad summoning and the Rasengan, I would also like to know what these other techniques that he has are."

"Fine then, maybe this could help Rin and Kakashi at the same time. So what rank would you have me make him?"

"Chuunin"

"Chuunin with becoming Jounin after more training."

"As my colleagues said, Chuunin."

"I expect to see him along with Kakashi in my division within the next two years, they will become great assets too Konoha." The ANBU Commander immediately disappeared.

"I thank you for your time gentleman, I hope I can count on your support and help with training my team."

"Of course Hokage-sama it will be an honour." The other two Jounins nodded before all of them disappeared.

"Okay Naruto you can come back in now." Naruto slowly walked into the office, the Hokage was still in serious mode. Sandaime was very good at being serious but kind at the same time; it seemed Arashi had a few things to learn before that time came.

"How'd I do?" Naruto asked timidly.

"You surprised a lot of people, not many people can make Kakashi pass out like that."

"As I said before you need to know the right things, and Kakashi being a pervert was one of those things."

"Don't tell me he's going to grow up like Jiraiya-sensei, I can't have that it's just not…"

"It depends on how you look at it; Ero-sennin is just a born pervert without any morals. Kakashi on the other hand reads the books that Jiraiya will eventually make in the future."

"What else do you know about Kakashi?"

"He's got the Sharingan in his left eye, I asked him once how he got it but he just clammed up. He's basically alone, the day of our Genin exam he showed us the hero's memorial he said his best friends name was on it."

"It's a shame really his best friend is again on that stone, that was how Kakashi got his Sharingan. Uchiha Obito sacrificed himself on a mission to protect Kakashi; Kakashi had already lost the use of his eye so before Obito died he gave his Sharingan to Kakashi."

"Seems like me nor Kakashi can keep our friends for long, maybe it has something to do with Uchihas."

"I take it you're talking about Sasuke." Naruto nodded. "I don't think your Sasuke was anything like Obito, Obito was unique loud and quite clumsy but he had a good heart."

"He wasn't a dead-last by any chance was he?" Naruto asked, this Obito seemed too much like him for comfort.

"Not really in his academy class, but compared to the rest of the Uchiha clan he was. They always looked down on him always saying he wouldn't make it as a shinobi, all that kept him going was the thought of surpassing all of them." Naruto winced; Obito even had the same kind of dream as him. "Yes I know, he does seem very similar to you. Even the choice of colours isn't that far different, you don't happen to like goggles do you?"

"I used to wear them all the time before I got my forehead protector, why?"

"Hmm…Obito used to wear goggles all the time."

"You're making me sound like his replacement,"

"Actually you will be his replacement on the team, welcome to Team Seven."

"Team Seven, you have to be kidding me." The blonde Hokage only raised an eyebrow before Naruto caught on. "You're not kidding are you?"

"Why what's wrong with team Seven?"

"That's my old team, and I think Jiraiya's team was Team Seven if I'm correct. There must be a curse on everyone in Team Seven, Orochimaru turned traitor, Kakashi lost his best friend and Sasuke turned traitor on mine."

"Seems like my team Seven got through the curse then, but after the team all got promoted we split ways. I haven't spoken to them for nearly ten years."

"From now on there will never be another team Seven, it'll be too much hassle to deal with all that stuff over again."

"Fine our team will be Team Arashi until we find something better to call ourselves, it'll have to be something that people will remember."

"Yeah something that's sounds better than the Legendary Sannins, and maybe more famous."

"Yeah Sandaime had the Sannins, I'll have the three of you whatever we'll call you."

"You still haven't told me what rank I am."

"Didn't I?" Naruto simply shook his head "You'll be a Chuunin for now, after some missions we'll reconsider."

"I take it you're talking about that group of shinobi that was hiding while I was showing you my Ninjutsu."

"You weren't supposed to know that they were there, but yes they are my advisers. I've been told that you have to be in ANBU in at least two years along with Kakashi."

"What's going to happen to Rin?"

"I've got my own plans for her, but we'll have to work on her confidence for it too work."

"Is there anything else Hokage-sama?"

"Yes meet me at the Ichiraku Ramen bar tonight at 8; we need to talk about the future."

* * *

There's Chapter 4 I don't really like this chapter if anyone can give me comments on what to change it will be really helpful. 

Thank you for reading.


	5. Not A Very Good Day

**What His Life Could Have Been**

Chapter Five

It had been a weird day so far for Naruto; he had a sparring match with Kakashi and got promoted. But there was still something missing, he still felt empty. Maybe it had something to do with getting promoted so quickly, last time he tried to get promoted he pushed himself to his limit. But today it just seemed so easy, maybe he was reading into the situation too much but he still felt empty. So Naruto sat atop the Thirds head on the Hokage monument playing his flute, it usually helped him feel better but today it was different.

"When did you learn to play?" A voice called out behind him.

"About eight months ago, Ero-s…sorry Jiraiya-sensei decided that I needed a hobby. What was it that he said the life of a ninja can be extremely hard on a person, if they don't have something else to put there energy into they might lose themselves to it."

"He gave you that talk as well, I got that the first day that I became a Chuunin. The next day I was on my first B-rank solo mission, spying on a band of missing-nins. That was when I learnt that being a ninja isn't everything, we may be weapons for our village but we're still human in the end."

"I had that kind of conversation on my first A-rank mission, a missing-nin by the name of Momochi Zabuza. He thought that ninja were only weapons used for killing and war; after he lost his…subordinate he treated his death like it was nothing. I'm managed to make him see that being a ninja wasn't just about killing but he died in the end."

"He was lucky he died and understood what the life of a ninja was supposed to be, if he hadn't he'd probably have carried on killing to fill the emptiness. That rarely ever works; the emptiness will never go away all you can do is make it more bearable."

"Emptiness follows every shinobi around, it makes you stronger if you fight through and don't let it consume you." The older man was taken back by the complexity of the statement; he had not met many teenagers who could say something like that.

"Who told you that?"

"Nobody, I learnt it through life experiences. When I was younger I used to hate the people of the village, even though I never did anything about it. Something just told me to protect this place with all that I am, so I put all my energy into becoming the greatest Hokage ever. During the Chuunin exam I met somebody who had the same kind of life as me and I saw what I could've been, maybe I could've been worse because he had no control at time but I would've been in control."

"All I can say is that I'm sorry for doing it to you."

"You didn't have a choice it was either that or the whole village goes, you made the right choice I don't care how my life turns out I'll never blame you for it."

"So when is this all going to begin, you told me all about it but never told me the date?"

"October 10th is the day that the Kyuubi was stopped, same day as my birthday. Other than that I don't know, the fox never talks about it and Jiraiya never answered my questions about it."

"What about Sandaime? He should've been able to tell you about it."

"Sandaime died fighting Orochimaru during the Chuunin Exam, and before that I never knew about the Kyuubi or was training."

"Stupid Snake-freak always ruining everything, it wasn't enough for him to kill and experiment on innocent people he had to go this far." The young Hokage seemed to be getting very angry, leaking a large amount of killing intent around him.

"I'll leave that for another time, you did say we were going to get ramen. So let's go." The Hokage smiled at the simplicity of the comment, getting angry over something in the future just wasn't good him.

* * *

Arashi and Naruto had taken a slow walk through Konoha getting to the ramen bar; it was strange for Naruto due to him not receiving any glares for which he was thankful. A lot of people were staring at the Hokage and his mini version, but it was more in wonder than anything.

Shortly after they arrived at the ramen bar, taking the seat he had always taken when he was there he looked over at the chef. The old man didn't look much different from his memories; he still had the friendly smile plastered on his face. Out the corner of his eye Naruto caught sight of a little girl; he was really shocked when he saw a younger version of Ayame. He smiled at the girl and watched as she blushed.

"A relative of yours Hokage-sama?" The old man asked, taken off guard blonde blondes stared at each other for several long minutes.

"What makes you think that Teuchi?"

"Well after all the travelling I did before I settled here in Konoha, I have never seen many blonde ninjas. Especially the shade that the pair of you shares, I don't think I've ever seen a brighter shade kind of reminds me of the sun." Both blondes stared at there counterparts hair then there own, they both shrugged it off and let the chef continue. "You also share the same eyes; maybe it's all just coincidence who knows." Both blondes got up from their seats before looking at the chef.

"No I don't think so, probably just a coincidence." The Hokage reassured the chef.

"Yeah it's probably just a coincidence; I've only been in Konoha for a couple of days." Naruto agreed with the Hokage, he always wanted to know who he was but never had anyone to ask.

"You're probably right; your families are probably from the same area then."

"You're probably right Teuchi, now can I have a bowl of miso ramen and Naruto?"

"Yeah miso sounds good." Naruto seemed distant again.

"You want to tell me what's eating you? Or are you going to leave me guessing all night?"

"When I became Chuunin I expected to be happy, you know I was ecstatic when I reached the finals the first time. But now that I made it, it just doesn't feel any different."

"What's different you still made Chuunin, you've had an invitation to join the ANBU. You should be pretty proud of yourself and I'm sure Jiraiya…"

"What's up?" Naruto asked.

"I know what's up with you, it's because everyone you wanted to impress weren't. There some are though but not as you remember, take Kakashi. You only remember him being your sensei but now he's just Kakashi a young Jounin of Konoha, your time hasn't come yet."

"You know you might be able to motivate a whole village to go to war, but on a personal level you still need to learn a few things."

"What makes you say that?"

"You just made me feel ten times worse, not only am I totally alone here I don't know anyone anymore."

"You know me don't you?"

"No I only met you yesterday; to be honest I don't really know anyone that well. Jiraiya never talked about the past unless it was to motivate me into working harder, most of it praising how brilliantly you did something. I know about Tsuande's past but not much about her as a person, I only got close to her after I pulled off the Rasengan and saved her life. Then there's Kakashi and he just doesn't talk about himself at all, I could only find out about the stuff I know from other people and watching him."

"I take it you didn't have many people to talk too, what about friends there must've been someone."

"Not really, when I was young parents used to throw things at me if I even looked at playing with anyone. The academy was the same, even if I spoke in class the teacher would throw me out they never helped me learn anything anyway. Most of the kids there were alright especially those with shinobi families the rest were just…"

"I think I know where your going with this, there is another way to look at the whole situation." Naruto raised an eyebrow at the statement. "You could think of this as a new start, you know a second chance to be yourself and make a new life for yourself. I won't say it will be easy but at least the chance is there, you could make more friends and they won't know exactly who you are." Naruto seemed to brighten up with that explanation; his eyes had gone from the dark blue back to the original dazzling sky blue.

"I never thought of it that way." Naruto said with a genuine smile.

"Now if I remember correctly I told you to tell me about Tsunade becoming Hokage, and I also want to know about you learning the Rasengan."

"Alright it was the day after the Chuunin exams, the Sand and Sound had been beaten but the Third had sacrificed himself to beat Orochimaru. Ero-sennin had been asked to become Hokage by the council, but he said something about not being the leader type. I personally think he just wanted to stay a pervert, but he told the council he would go looking for someone who could do the job. He then came to me and told I had an important mission, and that he would teach me a new technique. About two days later he started teaching me the first step of the Rasengan."

"Is that the one with the water balloon?"

"Yeah that's the one, I got past that and went onto the rubber ball. I got that finished just before we met Tsunade; I was onto the last stage when with the balloon. We met Tsunade that day, to be honest I wasn't impressed she was supposed to be a really powerful kunoichi but all I saw was a drunk. She said some things about the Hokage being worthless and we got into a fight, I tried an imperfect version of the Rasengan. After the fight she started babbling about how I had impossible dreams and I'd be dead before I got there, I said I could perfect the Rasengan in three days. She betted against me and gave me a week, for her necklace." Naruto pulled the zip down on his jacket to show the man the necklace, the necklace got the same reaction it had when he showed it most Konoha Nin he gasped.

"She must've changed a lot after she left the leaf; I really can't imagine Tsunade turning out like that. She just left the Leaf not long ago; she went with her apprentice Shizune said she wasn't coming back."

"You know this village needs her, we need to brig her back soon. What about Jiraiya has he left the village?"

"No he left in search of Orochimaru, that was about a year ago. Why what are you thinking about?"

"We'll leave it for now but we need those two in the village, even if they don't stay long after we need them here."

"Alright just carry on with your story, we'll have to have another talk about this another day."

"Where was I oh yeah we made the bet and I went off to win it, I worked all week never sleeping. Even on the last night I still hadn't got it. I think I fainted from chakra deprivation, next morning I woke up with Shizune lying on the floor. I woke her up and she started get really stressed, we were about to head out until Jiraiya turned up he had been poisoned by Tsunade. We all got moving and found were Tsunade was fighting Orochimaru and Kabuto; he's a traitor of the Leaf who is Orochimaru's right hand man. Then a giant fight started Tsunade started getting beaten by Kabuto, I defended Tsunade even though I had a broken leg and Kabuto had done something to the other one. I'd already tried to use the Rasengan on him but he evaded it and hurt my leg, I'd come up with a way to get him but I needed to put myself in the way of danger and make a clone."

"I can understand the danger part, what's with the clone?"

"Well I couldn't accumulate all the chakra into my hand without a lot of time, the clone was there to focus the chakra while I kept Kabuto in one place. I was kind of lucky when he attacked with a kunai, after I had him I pushed the Rasengan into his gut sent him back about forty feet, after that I blacked out I think Kabuto had another attack up his sleeve or something."

"Hmm that's pretty interesting, mastering the Rasengan for the first time in battle is very impressive. How long did it take you to learn the whole technique?"

"To learn the technique took me about a month, to master it with one hand was about four months. I had pulled off a one handed Rasengan with the help of the Kyuubi, but whenever I use too much of the chakra I kind of lose the memories from the fight."

"Alright Naruto you'll have you first mission tomorrow, it'll probably be with Kakashi and Rin meet them in my office about 8. I also need to know how many and what kind of missions you've been on before."

"Alright see you in the morning." Naruto walked out of the office, the Hokage waved him out. The man had a lot of things to think about, and an appointment with Gamabunta. Teleporting to an empty training field he ran through the seals for the summoning, a giant poof of smoke announced the arrival of the summoned creature.

"**_You haven't changed a bit Arashi; it has been a while since we had a talk."_** The giant toad bellowed, while taking a puff on his giant pipe.

"I can take it you know why you're here, I want to know everything." It sounded more like a request, but it was definitely a demand.

After sighing heavily the toad explained. **_"Yes the boy is who you think he is, he doesn't know yet though. From what I understand from Jiraiya when the boy asked he always said that his parents died the day he was born, which is true he was only a few hours old when it happened."_**

"What would you do in this kind of situation?" He sounded defeated; he had the feeling since the boy walked into his office now he knew it was true it was slowly getting worse.

"**_I've never had to deal with anything like this, but what I'd try to do is make him feel welcome. The tale I heard from Jiraiya on him are outstanding and a shame, by the age of five he could look after himself. The worst part was that he had to hold himself back when learning in case people took it the wrong way, he knew if he showed anything good he might be in danger."_**

"And I did all that too him, was there actually a good part in his life?" It seemed that the young blonde had been through a lot more than he let on, maybe he forgot or maybe he really didn't want to bring it up.

"**_I don't know to be honest after he started the academy Jiraiya didn't keep much of an eye on him; he was hoping that they would look after him there."_**

"Alright I'll think of something to make it right to him, don't know what but I'll find something. Can you tell me what happened the night of the Kyuubi; from the demons I read about I figure this thing was huge."

"**_You got that right, the most powerful demon to walk the planet, and you had to face off against it. Where do you think I got this scar from?"_** The toad said as he raised his pipe to his left eye. **_"It was a harsh battle, the only thing I can compare with it even now was when Naruto fought Shukaku of the Sands."_**

"He didn't say that he fought a demon, he just said he fought a really powerful sand kid. Is there really anything this kid can't do?"

"_**He summoned me in under a month, he's got chakra stamina like no-other and when he puts his mind to it he can be extremely powerful."**_

"I might have to use that memory jutsu to see everything then," the toad gave a nod. "Is there anything else you can tell me about Kyuubi?"

"**_Yes, it came from the west destroying anything in its way you used a technique that sacrificed you and…"_** He stops abruptly not wanting to say the next bit.

"I couldn't be Naruto because he's here but then…no…not her." The giant toad slowly nodded.

"**_Why do you think Naruto was sent back, even though Sandaime took over and the Leaf prospered under him it was still weaker than many times before the Kyuubi not only destroyed lives but the villages confidence."_**

"Where's this leave Naruto then?"

"_**The original Kyuubi is very strong, but with the Kyuubi in Naruto he can actually be stronger but not for a very long time. The part Naruto doesn't know about this is that the Kyuubi has spoken to Jiraiya a number of times when they brat was asleep, the fox has agreed to help."**_

"Why would a demon agree to stop itself from attacking?"

"_**Who knows, it's probably because of Naruto he can change anyone's perspective a demon possessed boy and a fate driven Hyuuga isn't so bad."**_

"So all this is for me? How can I help Naruto?"

"_**Just be there for him, and let him meet her it'll be good for him."**_

"Okay Boss Toad, I'll summon you if I need you but I'm sure you'll see Naruto sooner."

"**_Farewell Arashi."_** The toad disappeared, leaving Arashi to mull over the thoughts in his head since when could knowing this blonde boy be so much trouble.

* * *

The next morning Naruto arrived at the office of Yondaime Hokage, waiting outside were Rin and Kakashi.

"Good Morning Kakashi Rin."

"Morning" Kakashi also gave a nod of acknowledgement.

"Good Morning Naruto-san." Rin gave a small bow, she seemed such a nice girl like a mix between non-shy Hinata and a non-bitchy Sakura it was a very nice mix. She also had a really nice smile, but her eyes seemed kind of dead it was the same as Sakura's eyes after Sasuke had left. It made him sad that even now people still had to deal with the same things, he promised himself he would help all he could.

"Hokage-sama will see you now." A Chuunin at the door said before he left the building, Naruto raised an eyebrow, why did it seem the man didn't have any bodyguards. Even at the training ground Naruto hadn't seen or sensed anyone he didn't already know was there. Shrugging it off he walked through the door, following his new team mates.

Naruto stared at the Hokage; he didn't look too great like a man with a lot on his mind. He smiled brightly when he saw Kakashi and his team; they all stood in-front of him waiting expectantly.

"Team Kakashi your mission is…"

* * *

I'd just like to say a big thank you for all the reviews I have recieved. 

Thank you for reading.


	6. Mission

**What His Life Could Have Been**

Chapter Six

"Erm Hokage-sama what's out mission?" Rin asked, they were all taken back when the Hokage just stopped.

"To be honest I was going to give you a C-rank mission to see if you could work as a team, but a mission came up earlier. It seems that I need Kakashi to lead a team for a B-rank bordering A-rank mission; your mission is a spying mission. There is a small encampment of ninja in the north of the fire country, your mission is to find out how many there are and where they are from." The Hokage stated in a deadly serious voice, this mission seemed to be very important.

"I take it the mission directives are in the scroll Hokage-sama?" Kakashi asked taking up his role as team leader, the Hokage nodded in reply.

"You are not to encounter the enemy unless they attack first, Team Arashi I wish you luck on your first mission." The team quickly left, leaving Arashi to his paperwork.

* * *

The team had made it to the steps of Hokage tower before Kakashi gave them there first order.

"I want both of you to have basic supplies, and Rin you'll to bring a standard medical kit. Meet at the north gate in ten minutes." All three ninja disappeared; Naruto reappeared at the north gate. Not needing to gather anything, Jiraiya had told him to be prepared for anything under any circumstances. Some were good, like always carrying his weapon pouches first aid kits and blank scrolls. Others weren't so great; a copy of Icha Icha Paradise for any fans that just so happened to be trying to kill you.

The old pervert did have some good ideas some of the time, like the jacket that was a present to him. It was reversible from the orange and black to just plain black, maybe it was time to reverse it for the mission. The material for his forehead protector had been also been changed, there was now quite a lot of material that it could be used for a bandana.

When Rin and Kakashi arrived they saw a drastically changed Naruto, gone were the flashy colours and now there was somebody looked like a shadow. They only knew it was Naruto from the blue eyes and his strange whisker marks.

"Glad to see you're ready Naruto, we'll be travelling for three hours north. The formation will be myself in the lead, Rin in the middle and you at the back. Are there any question?" Kakashi seemed to be a very competent commander in Naruto's past, but now he understood where it came from he was trained for it from a very young age. "Good, I want too try and keep a pretty fast pace lets move out."

* * *

Naruto quickly realized that he was following the same path that he had arrived on, he'd only been in Konoha for two days and now he was leaving again. Ever since he became a Genin it seemed he didn't spend much time in Konoha, but sometimes that was better for him. Now though he wanted to stay close to it and learn more about it, maybe later…

"Is there something wrong Rin?" Kakashi asked his long time team-mate, he had noticed the young girls' attention being on the trees.

"Arashi-sensei said that Naruto-san was a traveller, but I was wondering from where." Kakashi looked over at Naruto; the blonde gave a quick shake of the head.

"You'll have to ask Naruto himself Rin, leave it till after the mission." Kakashi looked back towards the tree, leaving Rin to her own thoughts.

Travelling in silence for a long period of time was not good for Naruto, he wanted to explode and say something. Due to the rank of the mission he knew it might be a bad idea, so now he was left to thinking about new techniques he could make. Maybe a new version of the harem no jutsu would work, yeah with different girls not just the same ones. Yeah Tsunade would be a perfect model for it well her chest anyway, Temari's legs as well who could forget legs like that hmm what else…

The blonde was thinking so much about the figures of the various ladies he had met that he nearly crashed into the back of Kakashi. "What's up?" Naruto asked, he couldn't sense anything maybe Kakashi could sense something.

"There's a scent blowing this way, its fire it could be that the camp has moved."

"How far away do you think they are?"

"Half an hour away at max, use hand-signals to communicate. We'll also change our formation Naruto you're on the right, Rin in the centre and I'll be on the left." His subordinates nodded and jumped into separate trees, they stayed in total silence for another twenty-five minutes until Kakashi noticed something. He pointed towards his eyes and then at the ground over a hundred metres away, there seemed to be someone sleeping under the tree.

The group stayed where they were for a few moments until Kakashi signalled that they go around him, before Naruto left he made a Kage Bunshin just in case. Kakashi nodded and carried on jumping away, the clone Naruto hid itself out of they way. The team had slowed down; it took a further fifteen minutes to reach the outskirts of the camp.

What they saw greatly surprised them; this was by no account a small encampment. There were over thirty tents surrounding a massive tent, there were also twenty guards walking around the perimeter. Given that they were ordered not to encounter the Nins they started counting up how many they could see, Kakashi revealed his sharingan to see if there was anything else that he missed. Kakashi signalled to his team to follow him, which they did very quietly.

They had gotten quite far away when Naruto stopped and looked back; he signalled to Kakashi that his clone had been destroyed by someone. Kakashi began moving towards where the clone had been, he suddenly realized that the area was covered in many fresh scents he instantly dropped into a defensive stance. Rin and Naruto didn't take long to fall into a stance forming a triangle with Kakashi.

"So they sent little leaf ninja all the way out here?" A voice called out.

"Maybe they're trying to sacrifice them." Another voice said.

"You might be underestimating the enemy if you think the leaf would make a simple mistake like that." A more powerful voice said, the words carried in the air like a shout. There was now a ninja facing each of the teen, one seemed a lot more powerful than the other two so Kakashi decided his orders.

"Naruto I want you to take those two use shadow clones, while Rin and I take the strongest one." The team quickly split rushed into action.

Kakashi and Rin attacked the man each trying to punch the man in his chest and gut, the man just blocked them like they were an annoyance. The teens backed up before pulling out a few weapons, Rin threw six shuriken at her enemy while Kakashi dashed from the left. The ninja quickly pulled out a kunai to deflect the shuriken; he quickly jumped from the floor to avoid the sweep that Kakashi had been sending him. The mans eyes showed amusement at the coordinated attacks from the pair, he watched them as the silver haired boy whispered something to his female team-mate…

Naruto quickly made his favourite seal creating three more of himself before attacking the men, the clones moved in perfect synchronization with the original. Two black blurs attacked each of the men, the attacks were timed perfectly each attacking a different area on the opponents body. Both just smirked and disappeared; they appeared twenty metres further back…

Kakashi sensed that Naruto was having the same problem as them, Naruto quickly backed up to where Kakashi and Rin were situated.

"I take it you noticed something wrong." Kakashi stated, he was quite tempted to use the Sharingan it was just he wasn't that confident with it.

"Yeah the enemy isn't attacking, they're just dodging. Maybe they're trying to split us up, you know hoping that I would follow those two leaving you here."

"I was thinking that, but they didn't seem to want to attack and they still haven't moved since your attack."

"Do we even know where any of these Nins are from?" Rin asked, they were only able to count numbers but nothing else.

"No, but that doesn't quite matter now. Naruto how proficient are you with Earth Techniques?"

"I know a decent few, which one do you think you'll need?"

"I need you to perform the **Doryuu Heki**; I was just wondering if you could cover us with it."

"Yeah alright, how much room do you need?"

"Give me about three metres each direction." Naruto nodded and began very quickly hand-seals before muttering out the name of the technique, suddenly a wall of dirt and chakra covered the young ninja. "Naruto when I give you the signal I want you create three Bunshins and have them take our places." Naruto nodded again, wow using three techniques at the same time was something he hadn't trained that much in.

Kakashi ran through some seals be fore slamming his hand into the ground **"Kuchiyose No Jutsu"**, out of the smoke the biggest dog Naruto had ever seen stood. It looked like a mutant dog; it stood at nearly the same size as Naruto. Rin calmly petted the dog behind its ear, while Kakashi was cleaning the blood off his hand.

"Oi Buyobuyo I need you to dig a hole for us to get away from here, okay?" The dog gave a low bark before burrowing into the earth; it seemed the dogs name was wrong he literally ploughed through the dirt like it wasn't there. "Rin if you wouldn't mind you can go first, Naruto how long can you keep all three techniques going at the same time?"

"About five minutes, because the further I get away the harder it will be to control."

"Understood make the clones and get moving down the tunnel as soon as you're done." Kakashi left down the tunnel that his dog had made, while Naruto did his part and made the clones. While he was leaving he ordered the clones to cover up the hole they had left.

At the end of the tunnel Kakashi and Rin were waiting for him, Kakashi had also un-summoned his dog. They seemed a bit dirtier than before but on the whole alright.

"How much longer do you think you can hold the technique for?"

"One of the clones took it over so it should be another two or three minutes."

"Alright we'll be going back to Konoha as quickly as possible." With that the masked Nin jumped into the trees followed by his team, Kakashi knew he had to get back to Konoha quickly if the enemy were to attack they would be in trouble.

* * *

It was an hour and a half before they reached the gates of Konoha, it surprised Naruto that Rin was able to keep up with them the whole time. Of course he knew quite a few kunoichi who were powerful; it seemed he would have to add another to the list in the near future especially if Arashi could put his plan together.

"Come on we better report our findings to Hokage-sama, I dare say he will be intrigued in what we found out."

The walk to the Hokage tower only took five minutes, especially bounding over rooftops. They didn't bother going through the building they simply went up the side of the building, what they saw in the office shocked them. In the office of the Hokage were the three men that they had escaped from, it seemed as if they knew that knew the team had arrived.

"Hokage-sama what's the meaning of this?" Kakashi shouted from the window ledge, his team right behind him being very wary.

"Glad you made it back Kakashi, please feel free to give a report." The Hokage said in a cheerful tone, everything suddenly clicked in Kakashi's head.

"The mission was a success; we counted over fifty ninja ranging from Chuunin rank to high Jounin rank. The encampment itself was very well guarded with twenty guards at any one time; they seem to be preparing for something. Now would you mind answering my question?"

"You already know the answer Kakashi, but I will explain myself. These three gentlemen are the trainers of the ANBU, and this was all a test to see if you could work as a team." He was waiting for some kind of reaction, when none came he looked closely at the teens. Naruto seemed to be concentrating on something, while Rin and Kakashi just stared at their sensei. "Well I couldn't exactly do a bell test now can I? You three would have seen right through that so I set it up as a mission, and from what these gentlemen have said you did quite well."

"Yes we were quite surprised when Uzumaki-kun was able to create a wall around the team, the team work was good and Kakashi made sure about his team-mates safety." It was the man who seemed to be the leader of the three who spoke; the other two were nodding in agreement.

"I was told everything, I'm surprised that you didn't fight the enemy you knew couldn't beat. Would you mind explaining that Kakashi?"

"I couldn't risk the lives of the team for something that wasn't in the mission, as you said in the briefing no engagement unless they attack. They didn't attack, so as the leader I decided it would be better to escape than to try and fight them. But Hokage-sama I thought the ANBU training camp was hidden, how come we were able to see it?"

"They" he pointed towards the three men "allowed you to see it, if they didn't want you to see it you wouldn't."

"So you're saying that the whole mission today was just a test?" Naruto asked he had been listening, but nothing had gotten through since this mission being a test.

"Yes Naruto, I had to see if you could work under Kakashi. I also had to see if you deserved that Chuunin rank of yours."

"Oh alright then, so we passed and everybody's happy right?" Everybody blinked at his simplicity, he was right of course but nobody expected him say it. "Geez you guys are boring, I'm going to go get some ramen later." With that Naruto walked out the office, leaving a stunned silence in his wake.

"He only had ramen last night, and I needed to speak to him later. Rin Kakashi you're dismissed, if you see Naruto tell him to drop by later." Rin and Kakashi bowed before leaving. "Now that they have gone, is he good for the team?"

"From what we could see he seems to work well with Kakashi, he seems to trust Kakashi completely and does what is asked of him."

"And Rin?"

"She seems to be holding back around him, she doesn't trust him fully yet but that can be worked on."

"Okay gentlemen, thank you for your time and next time you see them hopefully they will be joining the ANBU."

"Thank you Hokage-sama, it would certainly be an honour to train your team." The three men left the room, leaving the Hokage to write the report of his teams 'mission'

* * *

"It doesn't look like he's in Rin, he's probably still at the Ramen hut." Kakashi stated to his female team-mate. She had wanted to ask who Naruto was, after the answer she received from Kakashi earlier she became more curious.

"You can go; I'll just wait here for him." Kakashi slowly walked away, he didn't really want Rin to know about the future. It was hard enough to know that he would be alone, but he didn't know what happened to Rin. Had he let another team-mate down and failed to give Obito his dying wish, or had she left? Either way he had failed his friend, taking one last glance at Rin he walked away.

Rin didn't have to wait very long, as she spied Naruto carrying a few bags presumably ramen. Naruto himself still had to get used to all the stares, and some strange rumours. One of these rumours was that he was the illegitimate son of Yondaime Hokage, even though that would make Arashi thirteen when he had a kid so that theory was out. Bah stupid villagers it was either that they hate him or put him on show, right now he just wanted to be left alone.

"Nice to see you again Naruto-san." He heard a voice say bringing him out of his thoughts.

"Hello Rin-san, is there something that I can do for you?" He already had a good idea what it was about, girls only seemed to talk to him when they wanted something for example Sakura and that promise of a life time. Was he that easy to control by the female of the species, or maybe that was because he grew up without a mother. Having a soft side for females could be deadly in the ninja world, especially when some kunoichi were powerful.

"Yes you're going to answer my question now." It didn't sound harsh but it was still a demand, shaking his head he preceded towards the door.

"You may as well come in; I'm not exactly comfortable with talking about this in public." Naruto's form slumped he didn't want to go through this again; it was bad enough going through it just once. Leading Rin to the sitting room Naruto marched into the kitchen, he could eat ramen while explaining everything to Rin maybe that could make it better. "What exactly do you want to know?"

"I just want to know who you are and more about you."

"You know who I am, and I'm from…" Naruto spent the next half hour he explained most of whom he was, he didn't want to explain the really bad parts so he skipped them totally. All the time he was talking he was eating ramen, and he was right it did make him feel better. "…And that's about it until I met you."

"I…um need to think about this…Arashi-sensei said he would like to see you." Rin got up from where she was sitting and headed for the door.

"I'll see you around." Naruto said as he saw the girl out of his house, that had gone pretty well compared to last time. Deciding to go see the Hokage again, Naruto quickly cleaned up his empty ramen dishes.

* * *

"You wanted to see me Hokage-sama?" Naruto said as he walked into the office of the Hokage, but the man wasn't at his desk. He heard a ruffle of clothing from behind, while turning he collapsed to the floor…

* * *

Thank you for reading yet another chapter, if there is anything that you feel should be changed for the good of the story don't hesitate to ask. 


	7. A New Beginning

**What His Life Could Have Been**

Chapter Seven

It was now the 10th of January; Kazama Arashi sat behind his desk reading reports of another mission. This was no ordinary mission; it was to find Uzumaki Naruto. The young Nin had disappeared the morning after Arashi had last seen him and nobody had seen him since, there weren't any reports of demons appearing or even ninja's trying to invade. It was very strange even the amount of missing-nin had decreased greatly since the boy disappeared; maybe it was all just a coincidence.

Arashi had sent party after party to find Uzumaki Naruto but none had succeeded, it would seem that a ninja who was capable of wearing orange and still be alive was also pretty good at hiding himself. He still remembered the last time he had seen Naruto, as he was being carried out the door of his office by a shadow clone.

**Flashback**

Arashi quickly set to work on what he needed to do, turning the young boy over. Taking a small brush and dabbing it in the small ink well on tope of his desk, he drew a quick seal on Naruto's forehead. Putting a small amount of chakra into his hand Arashi muttered out the name of the technique **"Memori Isou Fuu"** Arashi slowly pulled his hand away from Naruto's head, fine threads of blue chakra were connected from his fingers to Naruto's forehead. The Hokage slowly moved his hands towards a scroll that was lying at his knees, placing his hand on the scroll the threads started to form into hundreds of circles each circle representing a different memory. The process took nearly an hour and a half, Arashi was quite tired after the process it wasn't draining on chakra but it took a lot of control on slip and he could wipe Naruto's memories.

Rolling up the scroll Arashi moved onto the next item of business, opening up the much smaller scroll he placed it under Naruto's right hand. Producing a kunai from his pouch he swiftly cut Naruto's palm, blood slowly leaked from the wound onto the scroll. Arashi turned the palm up and what about to perform a simple healing technique but caught site of Naruto's healing factor, he watched fascinated as Naruto regenerated the wound.

A while later the Yondaime Hokage stared at the pair of scrolls that lay in front of him; he had just had a clone take Naruto home. The scrolls that lay in front of him were everything that Naruto was, all his memories and a blood sample. He opened the largest scroll and watched as Naruto's life unfolded before his eyes; thirteen and a half years of life were shown to him in only a few hours. Now he understood why Naruto never spoke much about his past only about his future, it was because Naruto's life was virtually the same day in day out. The only breaks from it were when he was at the academy and Sandaime took him out for ramen, those were the only good points in his young life.

The blood sample that he had sealed into the other scroll was to identify who Uzumaki Naruto was, if the boy had been born on the 10th October his family should have already been expecting the baby so it would be very easy to get the blood tested.

**End Flashback**

Of course imagine his surprise when he was not only told that Naruto was his child but also that his wife was four months pregnant. Even though he had already guessed it beforehand it still came as quite a surprise, of course his wife didn't know about Naruto. His wife hadn't even asked when Arashi wanted to call the new arrival Naruto, Kazama Naruto had been born on the 10th October and the baby carried a striking resemblance to the blonde Hokage.

Rin and Kakashi had taken it quite hard when Naruto had just disappeared; they were hoping they would be getting a new team-mate. Of course they could do mission just by themselves but they couldn't go on the higher rank mission due to there only being two, Arashi hated breaking teams up that worked that was why his team needed Naruto. But soon afterwards they slowly started to forget about Naruto; it seemed that the only person who thought of Naruto was Arashi his young wife often caught him zoning out thinking about the boy, if she knew she didn't mention it.

The whole village had celebrated the day Naruto was born unlike the original Naruto; the Hokage had been very distracted that day even though only a few people noticed. Naruto had missed all this, and it seemed that Naruto had stopped the demon from attacking Konoha somehow. Naruto had become a hero for Konoha again although silently, Naruto would never get praised for what the people never knew what could have happened.

The Hokage had thought that Naruto might have disappeared when he was born, that could explain why nobody had even found him…but that wouldn't be right he was around during the pregnancy, so he did exist right?

"Hokage-sama." The shout form the outside of his office brought the man out of his thoughts. "Hokage-sama you should head to the north gate there is something you should see."

"What? What is happening?" He asked the Chuunin who had suddenly burst into his office, the Chuunin only turned in reply and started off towards the north gate. The Hokage took a deep breath before heading towards the gate.

* * *

Arashi arrived at the gate to find the large frame of his old sensei, Jiraiya the greatest pervert known to woman-kind through out the word was leaning against the giant wooden gates. Standing behind the large shinobi was a very large group of people, followed by quite a few pack mules.

"What have we here Jiraiya-sensei?"

"Well while I was looking for my famous ex-team-mate I came across a little village about six days travel from here…

**Flashback**

Jiraiya had been travelling the outreaches of the shinobi world for months trying to find a trace of Orochimaru, the trail had gone cold several weeks ago but it had led him to the middle of nowhere. The last piece of civilization he had seen was two days ago, but now all he could see was open plains and mountains in the distance.

Jiraiya continued walking for hours, he didn't mind this out in the open fresh air no stress from fulfilling arduous missions for some stuck up idiot. That was part of the reason he left, he was a ninja by the age of six and never really got time to enjoy life. Now that he was in his late thirties he could at least try to enjoy his life, and one way he could enjoy himself was writing. The problem was he could never decide what to write about, he could always write about a fictional ninja who has dreams to be the greatest ever when he starts with nothing.

The Smoke Country was definitely a great country if you wanted to get away from everything, and the people weren't ninja here so they were really quite friendly. It was nothing like the shinobi countries the Wind country was a very harsh place to live not for Jiraiya, Earth country didn't have many trees in fact it didn't have much of anything but mountains and canyons very boring. The other countries weren't much else in the Lightning country it was way too noisy, Water country was self explanatory. The only country that resembled the Fire Country was the Rain Country, but the people there weren't very friendly.

Just as Jiraiya was about to rest for the day he spied a very large group of people, they were quite a distance off. Noticing the pack mauls Jiraiya decided that they were travelling merchants, they usually turned out to be a very good source of information as long as you brought something from them. Jiraiya quickly made his way towards the group of merchants, there didn't seem to be any guards with this train of merchants.

"Excuse me sir, can you tell us the way to Konohagakure No Sato?" Jiraiya looked at the small old woman who had appeared in front of him, he hadn't even seen her move.

"Err yeah it's about a weeks travel south, if you don't mind me asking why would you be heading that way?"

"Do you know Konoha?"

"Why would you need to know that?"

"We picked up a new member into our group, we were just told to take him to Konoha."

**End Flashback**

"After that I travelled with them, they didn't have any guards so I thought I would stick around."

"And why would a group of merchants want to travel too Konoha?"

"I'll show you, you sure you're getting enough sleep at the moment. Oh of course you're not with the new arrival and all that, maybe you should have a break and leave me in charge." Jiraiya said with a lecherous grin, which Arashi didn't notice.

"You know I might take you up on that one day. Now what have you got to show me?"

"Yes sorry follow me." Jiraiya walked to the back of the group of merchants where there was a small cart, drawn by two large horses. "This is what they wanted to come to Konoha for." The white haired sennin pointed at something, it was quite a large something about 5foot 6 and wrapped in blankets. There was a tuft of golden blonde hair sticking out at the top but that was about all.

"Where did they find him?"

"They found him in a small village called Takigi in the Smoke Country, we should really put him in hospital first then we can talk about this."

"Guards take these people to the merchants sector, Jiraiya we're going to the hospital but you will tell me what's going on."

* * *

It was a quick teleportation technique to the hospital, where the nurses quickly rushed Naruto into one of the private wards. Arashi and Jiraiya slowly followed behind the nurses, the doctors were quickly making notes and muttering something about chakra depletion and coma.

"How long has he been like this Jiraiya?"

"From what I've heard he's been like this for exactly three months, there was a letter for the family of the boy. That would be you."

"How'd you know that?"

"Come on how many people have I seen with that colour hair?"

"Erm how should I know you're the old geezer here."

"Impatient brat, fine then including you and that brat you got at home the amount of people with the same shade of hair as you is three. And can I ask a question?"

"Yeah, if I know the answer I'll be honest with you."

"Why in the blue blazes of hell has he got my summoning scroll? Not only that but the key to my house?"

"Well Naruto seems to trust you so I'll tell you…" Arashi then spent the next hour telling Jiraiya all about the infamous Uzumaki Naruto.

"I pulled that jutsu off, geez I never thought it would ever work. So I sent that kid back to save you and help in the future?"

"Yep, well that's what I got from his memories you weren't a very nice teacher when you first met him. I thought you were harsh on me but to push the kid of a cliff, just to learn summoning."

"Hmm that's not a bad way to train; at least he pulled it off." Jiraiya smiled who would've thought that he'd be so cruel in the future; Jiraiya smirked when a thought went through his head 'the end justifies the means'.

"Would you have done the same thing to me if I couldn't do summoning?" Arashi asked, not quite sure he was going to like the answer.

"You know what brat, I probably would but that would've meant I'd have to teach to the whole team. With the kid I probably only had him so I could've got away with it."

"When did you get so harsh Jiraiya-sensei?" Arashi whined, of course it was a fake whine but there was nothing than trying to get a rise out of your old sensei.

"Bah what are you whining about if the kid is who you saying he is then he should've flew through it; anyway shouldn't we go check on him?" Arashi gave a quick nod and walked into Naruto's room, the boy looked dead. The only sign that he was alive was the very feint heartbeat being picked up by the machine.

"Doctor what is the prognosis?" Arashi asked while not taking his eyes off the boy.

"Hmm the patient seems to be a chakra induced coma, it seems to be chakra overload. From what I can guess is the boy probably had more chakra pumped into his system than his body could handle."

"Is there any chance that he could come out of the coma?"

"To be honest there is not a single person in Konoha at the moment that could heal this." The doctor said in a low tone, Jiraiya and Arashi stared at him for several minutes before speaking.

"Jiraiya meet me in my office in five minutes, I have a request for you." Jiraiya nodded and walked out the door. "Doctor I'd like it if Naruto got the best care possible, I'll be back sometime later." The blonde Hokage turned towards the door with the doctor's words slowly following behind.

"Of course Hokage-sama."

* * *

The Hokage had just walked into his office, even before he took his seat Jiraiya spoke.

"I'll go find Tsunade, last I heard from here she was in the Rice Country."

"Actually there are a few things that I could use from Tsunade, but take this." Arashi said holding up a necklace with a green stone on it.

"Isn't that…?"

"Yeah it was quite a good story how he got it, I'll give you a copy of his scroll. I've edited it for different people; I've got all the training you put him through. Oh and you have to learn to hide better, Naruto saw you at least six times when he was younger you're just lucky he forgot."

"Bah you know why I'd look after the kid, what are you going to tell everyone? I'm sure people are going to get suspicious about all the mission, and him in general."

"I have a few ideas but I can leave them for later, you seem pretty interested in the kid as well last time I saw that look in your eyes before and that was because of me."

"Well I trained the kid in the future there must be something good about him to train; maybe I should stick around a bit."

"Yeah that would be a good idea; you could train Naruto and Kakashi."

"And Rin…oh I get it now. How is Kakashi anyway I haven't seen the brat in a while?"

"Same old same old, you should know by now he's always the same. You know how he's always withdrawn, he only talks to Rin and me and then he really doesn't say much." Arashi let out a slow sigh, he'd been trying to get Kakashi to open up for years and all he ever got was short answers.

"Don't give up brat, I'll see you soon." Jiraiya patted his student on the shoulder before leaving Konoha; he wouldn't be back for a while. Arashi turned back to start his paperwork, he had been neglecting for the whole morning.

* * *

The doctors surrounded the prone figure of the young Uzumaki Naruto, what they were seeing was beyond their comprehension.

"Get the Hokage, maybe he knows what's going on." The head doctor shouted at one of the nurses, these kids were getting weirder every day. This kid should be dead, especially if he's been like this for three months but no he's just doing totally weird things while in a coma.

"You asked to see me doctor?" A voice from the door brought the doctor out of his thoughts.

"Yes Hokage-sama, it's about the patient."

"Is there something wrong with him?" The Hokage asked with a hint of worry to his voice.

"To be honest I haven't got a clue, as soon as we started monitoring him we noticed some strange…occurrences. The first thing is that his chakra level is steadily growing, it's like he's doing intense training. And the second thing is that all of his muscles are pushing themselves to unprecedented levels, his muscles are moving so fast that it cannot be seen by the naked eye."

"So you're saying he's in some kind of meditative state or something?"

"I was thinking about the same thing, but if this was meditation he would be able to bring himself out of it. We will have to run more tests on him to find out what is really wrong, please rest assured Hokage-sama we are doing the best we can."

"I thank you for your hard work." The Hokage said as he bowed to the doctors and nurses.

* * *

It was ten days before Jiraiya returned from his special mission, and thankfully he wasn't alone. The greatest medic-nin in the shinobi world was walking beside him, as well as a younger brunette girl.

"You know Jiraiya this better be worth my time."

"Of course Tsunade-hime, you get to see Arashi again and there's a few other things he needs to see you for."

"Fine, I'll see him but I want tot get out of here within two days. And I want to know how someone else got that necklace."

"Of course Tsunade-hime, Arashi will explain it all." Jiraiya reassured hastily, he didn't really feel like getting hit today. Even though he had been punched a number of times over the past few days he would like the chance to heal.

The small group quickly arrived at the Hokage tower, all around the group people were bowing. Jiraiya didn't get this last time he was here so it must've been because of Tsunade-hime, of course it was she is the grand-daughter of the First Hokage. They arrived at the office and without even knocking marched in through the door.

Arashi was busy looking through the scrolls in the room adjacent to his office when he heard a shout.

"Arashi why am I here? I want an explanation now." Tsunade waited impatiently for the young Hokage, the thought of gambling and drinking quickly running through her head. Arashi walked back into the room with a scroll under his arm and sat at his desk, he quickly opened it up and added a bit of chakra into it.

The scene of the scroll was not pretty for Tsunade, it was one of the most memorable scenes that Naruto had seen of her. It was of course the first time he had met the infamous 'Legendary Sucker', the people in the office all watched the scene when Tsunade started spouting off about the Hokage being shit. It didn't help that Tsunade was a broken wreck compared to what she used to be, the fire had seemed to have burned out over the years. The scene eventually changed to when Naruto was fighting Tsunade, most of the room let out a gasp when Naruto pulled out an imperfect Rasengan. Tsunade then showed her monstrous strength by cracking the earth in front of her which caused a small chasm to form leading away from straight for Naruto, Naruto slipped into the chasm and lost control of the Rasengan. The scroll finished abruptly, automatically rolling up on the Hokage's desk.

"What's the meaning of this Arashi? I've never seen that kid before." Tsunade hadn't taken notice that her attendant Shizune was a grown woman in the scroll, she just focused on herself.

"Relax Tsunade that is a glimpse of the future. The boy you were fighting was born just over three months ago; he was twelve when you fought him. Incidentally it was because of that fight that you became Godaime, and you lost that necklace." Arashi pointed at the stone proudly hanging around the neck of Tsunade.

"I would never bet this, and why would I become Hokage if you were still here?" Tsunade watched as Arashi's and Jiraiya's eyes changed to another emotion, fear and some kind of gratitude.

"To be honest Tsunade I was supposed to die three months ago, it's all because of that kid you were fighting. He came back through time with the help of Jiraiya and saved everyone, even though nobody knows about it." Arashi stopped and waited for some kind of reply, the faces of the two females showed a lot of shock. Not a word was said for three minutes until Arashi spoke again. "That's why I called you back here, there are a few other things I would like to work out with you later but I need to help him."

"The kid got a name? I can't just keep calling him kid all the time." Tsunade asked.

"Yeah his name is Uzumaki Naruto." Another gasp escaped the females, Arashi let out another sigh this seemed to very common at the moment. He got this kind of reaction out of Sarutobi when he told his predecessor, there were now going to be a total of six people who know who Naruto is. "Yes he is that Naruto, I looked up all the kids in his graduation year and they still have the same name so I thought it would be better to keep his the same."

"Naming him after one of your signature moves?"

"It was probably Sarutobi, he took back the title after I died and left Naruto. But can we go to the hospital now, I want to find out what he's been doing." The group quickly left the Hokage Tower and arrived at Hospital, ignoring all the bowing that was for Tsunade and Arashi.

The group arrived in Naruto's hospital room, and quickly Shizune went to fetch the charts on his condition. Tsunade quickly used a quick medical Ninjutsu to scan the patient, her brows furrowing as the seconds went by.

"Is this some kind of Genjutsu?" Tsunade asked.

"No I had Kakashi check; he told me he could see anything."

"How can Kakashi see…oh so the rumours are true then? A ninja from outside the Uchiha clan having the Sharingan , heard the kid had a heck of a lot of trouble when he got it."

"I'll tell you about it later, can you help Naruto though."

"Yeah, yeah I can help him. This place has certainly got worse since I left, am I the only person who can heal him." Arashi silently nodded, he was kind of ashamed that he still hadn't gotten round to start the training program. "That's another thing we can talk about later, but as of now he's going to be awake." Tsunade sent some chakra through both here hands straight into the forehead of Naruto, slowly a pair of blue eyes cracked open.

"Tsunade-baa-chan…Ero-sennin…Shizune-nee-chan…glad it worked…"

* * *

All I can do is aplogise for the lateness of this chapter. 

About the chapter itself everything will be explained in the next two chapters.

Thank you taking the time to read this, and if you have any comments feel free to tell me about them.


	8. Kyuubi

**What His Life Could Have Been**

Chapter Eight

Today was certainly turning out to be one of those days that will never be forgotten, the brat had the audacity to call her old not even Jiraiya dared say anything like that. All the occupants in the room slowly moved towards the door, they didn't want or need to see what happened next. Shizune was being very careful, the last time anyway had mentioned Tsunade's age they were knocked through a wall and left in the dirt for days on end. Jiraiya had seen that look in her eyes whenever he called her names or asked her out on dates, Naruto wouldn't be conscious for a few more days. Arashi himself didn't really know what to do personally he had never incurred the wrath of Tsunade, but of course he had seen the effects of it, his sensei was a very good example.

Naruto himself was still out of it, he hadn't opened his eyes in three months and everything was still bright he was virtually blind. He had only recognized the occupants in the room due to very blurry outlines, that was partially the reason he had called them by there old names. Even after a few minutes he couldn't see properly, maybe if he went back to sleep he would feel bet…

"WHO THE HELL DO YOU THINK YOU ARE? CALLING ME OLD YOU LITTLE BRAT." Naruto suddenly found himself being hoisted up in the air by his neck, he looked towards the arm that was holding him and found that it belonged to a very familiar person. The female looked very young, so very much younger than he remembered. The pale blonde hair was tied into a tight braid it looked very good on her; the eyes were still the same shade of hazel brown. Naruto took a chance to look down the body of his captor; this was a body worthy of his new 'Sexy No Jutsu' with very ample breasts. All in all Tsunade looked very good, and she only looked like she nineteen at the moment. Suddenly Naruto noted that he was quickly losing his air supply, and he was losing feeling in his feet.

"Tsunade-sama is it wise to strangle the patient? He only just woke up." A small voice sounded from the door way, Naruto knew who it was but it sounded a lot different than he remembered.

"SHIZUNE HE CALLED ME OLD, I'M ONLY…I'M NOT OLD. STUPID LITTLE BRAT CALLING ME OLD, I'LL KILL YOU IF I HEAR THAT OUT YOUR MOUTH AGAIN."

"Tsunade-sama if you keep doing that no-one will be able to hear anything from him again." As Shizune stated this Naruto had started turning a nasty shade of purple, and his eyes were bulging. Tsunade looked towards her captive and Shizune was right another minute he would probably be dead.

"Oh sorry…Arashi, I…erm…" Tsunade didn't want to be known for killing the Hokages son that meant she wouldn't be able to leave Konoha full stop.

"Can you please release him; there are a few things that I need to ask him." Even though it was worded like a request it was anything but.

"Sorry Arashi-kun we'll see you in your office." Tsunade grabbed Jiraiya around the collar and started walking away, Shizune hesitated…

"I'm sorry for the disturbance Hokage-sama." She gave a deep bow before running after her mentor.

"I see you're still alive then?" Naruto asked the obvious question.

"Yep seems that way, I was looking for the Kyuubi on your birthday though. As it didn't appear I knew you succeeded, you going to tell me how you pulled it off?"

"Not yet." Naruto answered in a non-committal tone.

"Why?"

"Well I haven't…HAD ANY RAMEN FOR EIGHT MONTHS AND I'M REALLY HUNGRY."

"You're thinking of ramen now when you've only just woke up, you're probably not well enough to get out of bed yet." Naruto just stared at Arashi before flexing his hands, he felt fine. With all the grace that usually accompanied him he jumped out of bed, his foot slipped on the floor but he didn't fall. Naruto continued stretching for several minutes before, he then started looking for clothes.

"You didn't have any when you were brought in." Naruto stopped when he heard the comment; suddenly he faced away from the Hokage. "Are you blushing?" Naruto shook his head, while the Hokage burst out laughing.

"Oi stop laughing it's not funny; now you can get me some cloths." Arashi quickly stopped laughing, and look at Naruto. "I can't go anywhere looking like this, can I? There's money at my house so can you help me please?"

"Fine, fine but you will give me a full report." Naruto gave him a wave, and Arashi slowly left not noticing that Naruto had become very tense.

"What do you think?" Arashi asked as he walked back into the room. "I couldn't find the orange that you were wearing so I got plain black."

"It doesn't stand out." A voice said through a door to the side of the room, the door was connected to a small bathroom and shower.

"Why would you need to stand out?"

"Force of habit I guess, once I got used to it I actually started to like it." The voice answered, he didn't sound happy. "Leave them there and wait outside I'll meet you in a few minutes."

"Yeah see you in a few minutes Naruto." It was strange that Naruto seemed down, from what Arashi could remember the boy only sounded like that if there was something really wrong.

* * *

It was a further twenty minutes until Naruto walked out of the hospital room, Arashi decided as soon as Naruto walked out the room that plain black wasn't his colour. Even though he looked good in it, it took something away from him. It didn't suit his personality; Naruto had a bright personality which worked well with bright colours. 

"Let's go then."

"Yeah" Naruto answered whatever was on his mind changed his whole demeanour, 'better to leave it for later' Arashi though due to Naruto not being in the mood for talk. The walk to the ramen hut was very quiet, people were all bowing saying there greeting to the Hokage. Naruto ignored it, he'd been thinking about something important.

The ramen hut wasn't busy; Naruto took the seat he always had in his time waiting for the cook to ask what there orders were.

"Tou-chan we have customers." A voice sounded from behind the counter, Naruto stared at the young girl again it was Ayame. Arashi watched as Naruto's eyes dulled but he quickly covered it with a smile, whatever was getting at Naruto was probably about the life he had.

"Ah…Hokage-sama seems like you got your friend back." Teuchi smiled towards the Hokage. "What're you having?"

"I'll have a beef ramen, Naruto?"

"Erm pork please"

"Coming right up" Teuchi shouted before he started cooking, Ayame watching diligently.

"Are you going to tell me what's wrong? Or are you going to keep moping about?"

"I'm fine" Naruto replied.

"Naruto just tell me what's wrong."

"Fine then, what am I going to do now?"

"What do you mean 'what am I going to do now?'"

"My mission is complete; you're alive, Konoha's still standing. Two of the Sannin are here, and Konoha still has the power which it is famous for." It sounded strange that Naruto had analyzed his situation, but he was completely correct.

"So you're wondering what you're going to do next?"

"Yeah there's not really anything keeping me here, and I can't see myself taking you on for the title of Hokage." Naruto lowered his head as he finished his answer; he was starting to feel worse.

"So you're going to give up on your dream? And walk away from everything you've ever done to accomplish that dream?"

"NO UZUMAKI NARUTO DOESN'T GIVE UP ON ANYTHING; I WILL BE HOKAGE EVEN IF I HAVE TO BUILD THE VILLAGE WITH MY BARE HANDS." Naruto shouted as he showed his conviction, Arashi smirked at the boys' reaction. Nothing would stop Naruto from becoming Hokage even death itself would be disputed.

"Naruto I think out ramen is here." Just as Arashi finished Ayame came walking to the counter with a bowl of ramen; it seemed that she couldn't reach the top of the counter. Suddenly she started climbing something and reached the height of the counter.

"Your ramen Hokage-sama" Ayame smiled as she placed the ramen in front of Arashi, a shout from the back had Ayame jumping from her perch. She came a few seconds later with another bowl; climbing again she passed the bowl to Naruto. "Your ramen Hokage-sama's friend" Naruto smiled at her as she made her way back to her father.

* * *

An hour later the Hokage and Naruto were walking through Konoha again; there weren't many people around because it was nearly sunset. The pair were heading for the Hokage tower, they had got worried what Jiraiya and Tsunade would do in such a small space. 

It was deathly quiet when they got to the top floor; they looked at each other before making there way towards the door. The pair put there guard up as they walk in the door, slowly taking everything in. Tsunade was sitting in a chair opposite writing on a scroll talking in whispers to Shizune; Shizune herself was taking a lot of notes. Jiraiya was missing, looking around the room they found a body slumped in the corner. It looked like he was asleep until the pair changed angle and noticed the red mark on his face.

"He said I had a flat-chest so I gave him just desserts." Both men gulped, Naruto was thanking Kami because that could have been him a few hours ago. Arashi was thanking Kami as well for not turning out like his sensei. "Shizune wake the old fart up, be careful of his hands." Shizune blushed at the implications; no innocent girl should have to put up with this really.

"Hai Tsunade-sama" She slowly walked towards, she placed her hand on the white haired Sannin's forehead and sent just enough chakra into him to wake him up.

"Very good Shizune, your chakra control has increased tremendously." Tsunade praised her apprentice, while Jiraiya slowly woke up and rubbed the side of his face muttering something about women punching too hard for there own good.

"Now that everyone is…awake we can start this meeting. Uzumaki Naruto I want you to brief us on everything that has happened in the last eight months, I know this could take a while so make yourself comfortable." Naruto sat down in front of the Hokage's desk while Arashi moved into his seat; Jiraiya stood and leaned against the window while watching Konoha.

"Where do you want me to start?"

"How about the day after you came to my office" Arashi answered, Naruto cast him a dark look which everyone in the room saw.

"You messed up." Naruto stated in a monotone voice.

"That doesn't sound like a very good start brat; a Hokage doesn't 'mess up'." Jiraiya spoke up defending his student. Naruto cast him a look before continuing his story.

"The night I came to his office he knocked me out, I might not have seen this but the fox did." Naruto got a faraway look in his eyes, he really didn't really feel like ripping into the Hokage but he felt he needed too. "The fox said you used some kind of seal on my mind and took a copy of my memories, how many times have you used that seal?"

"Err…there was that Stone Jounin, erm…a Leaf Missing-Nin and that man I met on my last Jounin mission, why?"

"Did any of those people have two souls in their body?"

"No"

"Alright let me explain what you did, the last time I had a seal put on me it was by Orochimaru. That seal cut the link I have with him and drained me of most of my chakra, that was the Chuunin exam in the forest of death. What your seal did to me was push me back into my own mind right to where the Kyuubi is, your seal tried to get his memories as well but he managed to stop it."

"So the seal forced you out of the way and headed for the 'Kyuubi', if the seal is the one I think it is then it's a very slow process." Jiraiya commented,

"The fox said the same thing, if you had made a connection with the fox you would have died from chakra exhaustion an entity as old as the fox has a lot of memories." Arashi nodded in understanding; again he seemed lucky to be alive. "You knocked me out of control of my own body, that's why you messed up."

"Then who was in control of you all that time?" A voice asked, because she hadn't spoke for a while everyone forgot that Shizune was there.

"That's a really good question Shizune-nee-chan; to be honest I don't know." At everyone's startled look Naruto started to continue. "You know when you have a dream and you can see and feel everything but have no control of what's happening?" The others nodded, Naruto sighed before carrying on again. "It was kind of like that, my body just walked. I didn't know where the final destination was…

**Flashback**

'Naruto' continued to walk; it had been three days since he left Konoha. The body didn't stop for rest or food during the time, and it didn't look likely that he would stop anytime soon. It was really all thanks to the Kyuubi that the body could keep moving without nourishment; it seemed that the Kyuubi could use his energy to fuel the body instead of food.

Naruto sat with his back against the cage that had been the house for the Kyuubi for over thirteen years watching the proceedings; the fox himself was also watching he'd never actually seen anything like this before. A body without a soul in control, he'd seen animated dead before but this was different because the body still had all its bodily functions.

"Do you have a clue where we're going?" After the failed attempts Naruto had made to take his body over he finally started to talk to the great fox.

"**From the direction we are walking in it seems like we are walking towards the Wind Country, I think we are just moving through the River Country."**

"Wind Country isn't that where the Hidden Sand is?"

"**Very good kid, it seems like all those lessons are finally paying of for you."** The pair quieted down watching the outside world until.

"I'm bored; anyway we can find something to do?"

"**Bored you say, welcome to my life. If you want to do something make it materialize, remember this is your mind. Maybe I could teach you to play Go or Shogi like that lazy friend of yours."**

"You know what that sounds good; we don't know how long this will last."

**End Flashback**

"We travelled from country to country for months, we even revisited some countries. It was kind of like we were following something, whatever it was disappeared just over three months ago."

"You haven't eaten since you left Konoha?" Tsunade asked, this kid could survive virtually anything a three month coma and starvation.

"Erm not really, when I gained back control I managed to eat something."

"When was that?" Shizune asked, Naruto only then noticed that she had taken notes of everything he had said so far.

"The fox told me it was October 9th; he's really got a very good memory."

"How did you get control back on that day and not before?" Arashi asked, he was glad that Shizune was making notes because he had a feeling this could go on a while.

"Well whatever we were following wasn't there anymore, but the fox remembered where we were."

"And?" Naruto took a deep breath; he really didn't want to continue with the story now. He paused for a few moments thinking how to word his next statement.

"It was the place where Kyuubi was summoned..."

**Flashback**

Naruto stood half a mile away from a small village; it reminded him of the Wave country.

'Are you really sure this is the place Kyuubi?'

"**Yes brat this is the place, this is where your hell started."** Kyuubi stated he didn't want it to happen again, even though he was evil. Being trapped in a brat once was bad enough he just hoped it would never happen again. **"Brat I need you to have a look around the village."**

'Alright' Naruto started walking towards the village; he didn't want to be seen so he walked through the small forests. As he got closer to the village he noticed that there were no people walking around it, the odd thing was that there were still shops and small stalls open. 'Are you seeing all this Kyuubi?'

"**Yes and you are thinking correctly, nothing seems right at the moment."**

'A village this size shouldn't be this quiet now, it's not even sunset and the shops would have packed up if they were closed.' Naruto had now managed to walk all the way around the village, during that time he hadn't seen a single person. 'I'm going to take a closer look, maybe we can find out what's going on.'

"**Brat be careful, you should know that this might be a trap."**

'I know but if we can find out what's happening here we can stop it, I got a question for you.'

"**What is it brat?"**

'You know how only one of each soul can be in one place at one time; if this is pulled off wouldn't that mean you'd get summoned from inside me?'

"**Yes that is correct, and you would probably die from the process."**

'You know fox your not great at motivational speeches.'

"**You can't blame me for trying, anyway brat we better hurry it's nearly sunset."**

'Right'

Naruto was just about to enter the village when he noticed something etched on the floor, it was unlike anything he had ever seen before. A voice in the back answered his unasked question, **"It's a seal brat, and it looks quite familiar though."**

'We need a better look at this.' Naruto quickly jumped onto the nearest roof and started checking for more signs of the seal, it was strange because there were points of the seal. Naruto counted each of them as he passed them by, there were eight in total, why did that make him think of a certain technique.

'This looks like a summoning circle, Kyuubi is this whole village a giant summoning circle?'

"**You are correct, brat I need you to find the outside of the seal."** Kyuubi ordered Naruto knew this was important so he didn't argue. Moments later Naruto was on the outside of the seal, the seal had two wings around it. One was in near the centre and there was an even bigger one around the edge. **"I see so this is how it works; I always wondered why I was smaller."**

'What do you mean smaller?'

"**In Makai I was at least twice the size of those boss summons, this outer circle on the seal limits my power and size there also seems to be another function to it…"**

'It's so they can control you isn't it?'

"**That would explain why I haven't got a good recollection of the event."**

'This seems all too convenient, you know?'

"**You mean how I was summoned directly west of Konoha, at this distance it would take me about a day to make it there. I just happen to have no control, and then end up getting sealed in you."**

'Yeah, it seems someone went through a lot of trouble to do all this.'

"**Brat we better get moving, we'll think about this later."**

'Yeah you're right.' Naruto started moving towards the centre of the village, nothing had changed in the village since he arrived. The young ninja quickly came upon a scene that would probably haunt him for the rest of his life, in the centre of the village its people were all huddled together. Some of them seemed to have been beaten up, Naruto guessed they were trying to protect there families. The children were with their mothers crying, the women of the village seemed to be helping everyone stay calm.

'What are the people still doing here?'

"**You remember how you use a blood sacrifice to summon?"**

'Yeah what about it?'

"**Well they are classed as demons in there own way; do you think a normal toad would be able to grow to that size?"**

'I take it you're going to say that whoever is doing this is using the whole village for a sacrifice?'

"**You're doing quite well; you know what your mission is now?"**

Naruto didn't answer the demon; he already knew what needed to be done. Counting up the people in the village he counted over two hundred people, which was one hell of a sacrifice for a single summon. Naruto knew he had to get every single person out of here, looking around he couldn't see any opposing ninjas. Making a quick plan in his head Naruto muttered his favourite techniques name **"Kage Bunshin No Jutsu"**, fifty exact copies of Naruto appeared around him.

Forty-five of the clones disappeared from around him and started to free the prisoners, suddenly one of the clones that was freeing a small child exploded. The original Naruto and a clone darted to where the clone had been destroyed; the clone quickly took over releasing the child. The clones were working very quickly; already fifty people were free and moving out the village. Another clone was quickly taken out and almost as quickly another clone took its place.

Naruto kept his guard up, looking for any sign of the assailant. This ninja was good even when he attacked he never showed himself, a voice suddenly caught his attention.

"Does a lowly little ninja expect to stop me; hmm I see you are a Konoha shinobi." The voice seemed to chuckle for a few minutes. "How ironic that a Konoha shinobi is trying to stop, if this plan works there will be no more Konoha."

"You sound very confident for just a voice; tell me why you're trying to destroy Konoha." Naruto asked he was trying to buy time for his clones to take away the hostages.

"Sorry little one but if I let you finish this then my work will all be for nothing."

"Yes but if I let you do this you'll ruin too many peoples lives, and on my honour as a ninja of Konoha I can't let that happen."

"HA on your honour, you Konoha ninjas have no honour. But don't worry after I destroy Konoha I'll destroy the rest of the villages as well."

'Kyuubi this person doesn't seem stable enough to plan all this, you think he's a pawn for whoever the real person is?'

"**I don't know kid, planning something on this scale would take skill. Not everybody could summon a demon; the problem is that I can't sense anyone in the area."**

The Naruto clones had all done there job and waited for another orders, it looked like everyone was outside the seal by now. The voice decided to talk again.

"You do know that this seal is permanent, it doesn't disappear until it is used so you can never save all these people." Even though it was the same voice it sounded calmer, like he already knew it was going to happen.

"I'll just have to destroy this village and make sure no-one can live here ever again then."

"I was going to let survive, so you could brag about saving a village but you will have to die. You could jeopardize our plans for the future."

'Kyuubi is there anyway I can destroy the village?'

"**You can't use summoning while in this seal, there is one way but you might not survive."**

'We'll leave that for now we've got to get rid of this bloke first.'

"What's your name boy? I would like to know the name of the ninja who stopped my plan for now."

"The name's Uzumaki Naruto and I'll stop you for good even if it's the last thing I do."

"Very good little ninja not scared a bit. If you survive this then maybe one day we can have a rematch, one that can change the shape of the world."

"That's if you survive this."

"Fine then little ninja let us go." Naruto didn't even have a second to react as all his clones were destroyed with one technique, the only reason it missed Naruto was because he saw the air moved in front of him. "Clones get on my nerves, come little ninja." Naruto saw another attack from the corner of his eye just as he was about to jump back he felt a presence behind him, making a snap decision he rolled forward avoiding the kick and the technique. "Very good little ninja, I can see you've been trained well." A figure moved right behind where Naruto had rolled too, Naruto felt a shape pain in his shoulder as he tried to move away. The figure let Naruto get away, the blonde quickly pulled the kunai out of his shoulder.

'What the hell's going on I can't even sense him moving, he doesn't even seem to be trying.'

"You're doing very well little ninja, if you hadn't moved at the last second that kunai would have ended up through your spine."

'He is just playing with me' Naruto thought as he looked at the shadow, even though the moon was shining Naruto couldn't make out any detail. Just a vague outline of a tall man wearing a cloak, the blonde couldn't even sense if the man was really in front of him. 'Kyuubi can you lend me a hand?'

"**Of course, if we are ended here this was all for nothing." **As Kyuubi finished Naruto felt the fox's power rip through his chakra coils, even if he had been trained to use it more it was hard to get used too.

"Oh I see now, a jinchuuriki now this is something new. I never thought I would see another one so soon after seeing the new Shukaku host, which would make nine so far. But I never knew that Konoha had a jinchuuriki, I would have thought I would have at least heard of it."

"How do you know about the Shukaku?" Naruto asked.

"You spread a few rumours here and there about possible wars and the leaders of the village will eventually get scared, call it paranoia of a shinobi. When they get worried they do things without thinking, even going so far as to create a weapon." Naruto gritted his teeth; he had heard that Gaara was created to be a weapon but hearing it from a total stranger made it worse. "The power of the Bijuu is truly a remarkable thing, you know little ninja I thought you were a worthless trouble maker but now I understand."

"Understand what?"

"You are the holder of the Kyuubi, it makes sense that you are here. I've been searching for months to find the perfect place to use this summoning; it was all in a scroll." He stopped and looked directly at Naruto, for the first time the young ninja could make out some detail. His eyes, they were the exact same colour as Naruto himself. "You were drawn here by the scroll weren't you?"

Naruto ignored the question and decided to take him out, pulling six kunai out his pouch he threw them at his target. He dashed forward hoping the distraction had worked, he threw a punch straight towards the face of the figure. The man just blurred and sidestepped it; Naruto sensed a movement to the side and swiped at the man with a kick. Again the man sidestepped it, the man launched a punch at the young Chuunins face and it landed. Naruto was thrown back by the force of the punch through the side of a small building; it was nearly as powerful as one of Tsunade's punches.

Naruto was getting angry this 'man' wasn't even trying; taijutsu wasn't working at all so Naruto thought up another way of attack. Clasping his hands into seals not called out his technique **"Katon: Goukakyuu No Jutsu"**, the man raised an eyebrow in amusement before waving his arm and dissipating the attack.

"That attack had a lot of chakra in it little ninja, I'm sorry but I have to finish this now." The enemy's eyes flashed before Naruto felt a kunai in his chest; he looked into the eyes of his opponent before hitting the floor. He could still hear the voice of the man before losing consciousness "If I ever see you again little ninja I won't hold back." In a puff on smoke he was gone, after all that it was a clone.

**End Flashback**

"About an hour after that I was woken up by a villager, according to the clone I left with them disappeared when I lost consciousness. Only a few people came back into the village, the clone had told them everything."

"How did you survive a kunai in the chest?" Tsunade asked, flashes of a bloody Dan running through her head.

"He's had a lot worse, Kakashi created a jutsu called the Chidori. Naruto had one of those thrust through his chest so a kunai is nothing compared to that." Arashi spoke; he'd been in deep thought throughout the whole story it sounded like this ninja was a monster.

"What's this Chidori do?"

"It's a chakra enhanced thrust while moving at very high speeds, of course moving at such high speeds leaves the attacker open to a counter…" Naruto interrupted Arashi explanation.

"Is that why he only taught it to Sasuke because of the Sharingans ability to foresee movements?"

"Well after Kakashi got the Sharingan he completed the jutsu, so I think that the Sharingan is a very important component to the technique."

"Hmm no wonder he didn't want to teach it to me, maybe I could make a technique based around it."

"I was thinking Naruto, that man you fought how powerful would you say he was?" Arashi asked acting the part of the Hokage, this man could easily become a threat to Konoha.

"To be honest I've never had a fight like that, I couldn't sense him so I had no clue what he would do next. Even when he used techniques I couldn't sense it, to be honest I don't even know if he was there."

"What did he look like?"

"I didn't see much of him maybe it was some Genjutsu, all I saw were his eyes they were exactly like ours only a lot colder." He looked towards the Hokage during the sentence

"Well eye colour isn't really that important; you know that if you see him again get out of there."

"Yeah, unless the next time I'm as powerful as you."

"Good point but you've got a while to wait until that. You still haven't finished your story like how you destroyed the village, and got put into a coma for three months."

"Well that is another story…

**Flashback**

Naruto stood in the middle of the population of the village; the people knew that they couldn't go into the village so Naruto had spent the last four hours getting peoples possessions. Unconsciously Naruto had made over two-hundred clones each one running around gathering different things, especially food and water.

"Do you have any plans on where you can go?" Naruto asked the man who seemed to be the village leader.

"A lot of us have family in Takigi, we'll be fine young man we're a very close community."

"Are you going to wait until I take this place down? Or are you going are young to leave now?"

"We want to have a chance to say goodbye, we'll probably go when you are finished."

"I'm really sorry I have to do this…" Naruto starts downheartedly until he is interrupted.

"Nonsense young man, you've saved the people of this village from certain death. And if you said was true you've also saved countless other people, even though they might not know it you are a hero." Naruto sheepishly scratched his head; at least someone recognized his existence now.

"I'm going to finish this make sure everyone keeps away I don't want anyone getting hurt." Naruto started heading back for the village, he knew he could through this but he could not let innocent people get hurt because of some ninja. 'What's the plan?' Naruto mentally asked the fox.

"**You remember when you use my chakra, how you can make an even more powerful Rasengan?"**

'Yeah kind of like the one I used against Sasuke?'

"**Correct, we'll just have to make and even more destructive version."**

'It's a shame Ero-sennin never taught me any big destruction moves this would be so easy with an Underworld Swamp.'

"**Yes but with me in your body any jutsu can become a big destruction move, you'll have to let me have partial control over your body for us to accomplish this."**

'Yeah alright'

**End Flashback**

"After that I can't really remember what happened, the next thing I know I'm talking to the fox inside my head again." Naruto finished his tale and waited for some kind of reply.

"What was it that your body was doing for three months?" Tsunade asked.

"Kyuubi managed to keep me alive through the whole process but we were both drained, I don't know how but Kyuubi managed to pull something off that sent my muscles into overdrive. He said that we can't let something like that happen again, he even had me train inside my head."

"Alright Naruto that's enough for tonight, go home get some food and rest. Maybe I'll see you tomorrow if not I'll definitely see you in a couple of days." Naruto nodded and walked out the door, he looked drained. "Shizune make sure he goes home, and then you can go get a hotel room or something."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Shizune bowed and quickly followed the direction Naruto had left.

"That kid's exhausting…"

* * *

I'm sorry that this chapter took so long to find its way here, I have got an excuse but it would be a waste of time saying it. 

Anyway I hope you enjoyed the chapter and thank you for reading.

On a side note I have another story in the works, the first chapter should be out by the ned of the week.


	9. What A Month

**What His Life Could Have Been**

Chapter Nine

Naruto slowly walked through Konoha, he didn't really feel like going home at the moment to be honest he didn't really feel like doing anything. Ever since he came back in time he had been drained, not physically just spiritually. The usual fire that accompanied everything that he ever set his eyes on had seemed to burn out, of course he would still keep fighting but for what purpose. Distractedly walking through the village Naruto didn't notice two people following him.

* * *

"What are you going to do with the kid?" Tsunade asked, the kid was certainly amazing even though she didn't like him much. 

"I don't know what would you do in this situation?" The young Hokage looked towards his sensei hoping the man had some wisdom to share, the old man sadly shook his head before speaking in a sad tone.

"I've never been in this kind of situation so I can't really help you, sorry kid."

"Technically you put him in this situation, I've got a feeling why you did it but it really hasn't changed anything for him."

"You should just leave it as it is at the moment Arashi; you've got time to make a difference."

"I know but he doesn't even know what to do now, I don't even know if he wants to stay in the village." Arashi looked around the room, seeing if there was anyone willing to help him out.

"You know Arashi you might as well ask him, what's the worst thing that can happen? He'll say he's leaving but you know he'll still be loyal."

"I know that, but it still doesn't make it feel any better."

"Arashi go and talk to him." Tsunade said, the Hokage didn't move. "Well what are you waiting for, he needs someone right now." The young man left the office with a voice calling out behind him. "Don't worry, we'll tell her you'll be home late."

* * *

"Kakashi catch up to Shizune-san and take her to my house, you can stay the night if you want." Arashi said as he found his famous student watching the figure of another boy, the boy turned and silently left. A few moments later he sensed two figures silently leaving through the trees, why was it that every time that Naruto was troubled he would always come here? Walking out into the clearing he sighted the large village of Konoha, it really was a beautiful sight, he could understand why he would sacrifice his life just for its survival. "You know if you trying to hide you should change locations?" Arashi said as he walked up behind the seated Naruto.

"If I was trying to hide no-one would find me, when I was younger and caused trouble it took hours for anyone to catch me." Naruto said with what seemed to be a proud smile. "Did you want me for something Hokage-sama?"

"A couple of things actually, but I really don't know how to put it."

"Well I got a few questions for you, as I seem to be more forward than I'll begin." The Hokage nodded at Naruto's response, wanting to know what was on the young boys mind. "What team am I in?"

"If you want you can be in the same team as before, Kakashi and Rin could use a new team-mate again. To be honest I was going to replace you but no other team had an extra member, and at least I know you three can work together. Okay my question, are you going to tell me why you're up here?"

"Hmm…just thinking really, I'd thought about this when I was trapped in my head…I was thinking that maybe I could get to see my family at least once, at least then I could have an image to go with what I think they would be."

"Why wouldn't you go and see them?"

"I have no place in there lives, and it would be taking away the relationship from the other me. At least he can be happy…" Naruto said with a sad smile.

"What would you do if they already knew about you?"

"Unless you told somebody Hokage-sama nobody knows about me, and from what I was told you're single, Tsunade has never had a child and I really don't think Jiraiya is the fathering type. And anyone else is just too young to have kids. Do you know what my name in this time?"

"Yeah, your other self is called Naruto."

"Hmm wonder what he'll be like in a few years?" Naruto asked no-one, he was mildly interested in how an alternate version of him would grow. The skills the other boy would have when he left the academy, would make him look in comparison weak. He lightly frowned at that thought, shrugging at the thought he let it go.

"What you thinking about? Thinking that this version of Naruto will be more powerful than you, or that you might have some competition with being the next Hokage?" Arashi asked, seeing the light scowl of Naruto's face he smiled.

"I don't seriously think that he would be pushed until he became a Genin, I think his mother would like for him to have as much as a normal life as possible." After Arashi made that statement, there was silence for quite a while.

"Why wouldn't his mother want him to be strong like his dad?"

"What makes you think you come from a strong family?"

"Just the image I got in my head, you know most of my friends have a parent who're Jounin I guess I'm hoping for something like that."

"What are you plans to do tonight?"

"Not much time left till the morning so I might get an early start on my training, how about you?"

"Nothing much, you want me to send Kakashi over for a sparring partner?"

"Yeah that would be good."

"Alright meet in my office at eight tomorrow."

* * *

"Kakashi go meet Naruto by the memorial stone, he needs a sparring partner. Don't over exert yourself because you have a mission in the morning."

"Yes Arashi-sensei." Kakashi responded as he walked out of the house.

"How did it go?" A voice asked as Arashi sat down after removing his cloak.

"He's staying in Konoha, if that's what you're asking."

"How are you going to get this past the council? They will think exactly the same thing that we did when we saw him." Tsunade asked as she sat opposite the Hokage.

"I actually worked that out; I'll just tell them that he's my half brother."

"Half brother?"

"Yes, the only things that I know about my father were that he was a wandering ninja. I'll say that Naruto has been wandering the world trying to find his only blood relative, my mother died just after the second great ninja war. It will be easy enough to make Naruto's file match that history, even if someone will check into whom Naruto is they'll only find bits of information."

"That's pretty well thought out, when are you going to explain all this to Naruto anyway?"

"I don't know, how am I supposed to tell him that I'm his father?"

"Just tell him straight, it would be a lot easier on both of you."

"How about Haruka?"

"She already knows, even if you did try and keep it a secret you know you can't hide anything from her."

"How long has she known?"

"I'm guessing from the start, but you can ask her soon she's just putting Naruto to bed."

"Are you staying the night?"

"If that's okay Hokage-sama."

* * *

It had been three weeks since Naruto had returned, Team Arashi was sent on a lot of easy C-class missions at first but they had also done quite a few B-rank missions. Team Arashi was quickly getting a reputation in the village; they were doubling the amount of missions any other team were taking. Every morning Kakashi and Naruto made it there usual practice to spar for hours. Even though Kakashi wouldn't admit he enjoyed having the challenge, the older Jounins wouldn't train with him because of his youth but Naruto made him go all out from the beginning. Not leaving Rin out if the picture they trained with her every other day, the days she wasn't with team Arashi was spent with Tsunade and Shizune. This also meant that Shizune spent a lot of time around the team.

Arashi waited patiently at his desk, it had been a pretty good night Naruto had only woke up once and was quickly put back to sleep. He had now been in his office for an hour, already the teams of Genin had been in and taken there next missions. Every time he saw a team of Genin it made him reminisce about his old team, all the D-rank missions he had 'accomplished', of course when he reached Chuunin he realized what it was all for. Working in a team on very simple missions made working as a team with different people a lot easier. One ninja could be very powerful, but a team of ninja could be unstoppable. Just as Arashi was about to think of the team he wanted to put together the door opened, and slowly walked in two members of his future team. Hatake Kakashi famed for going through the ranks of shinobi at a very early age every bit a genius that he was famed for, he didn't exactly look like a genius at the moment cuts and bruises covered most of his visible body and he was favouring his left side.

The other member of his soon to be legendary team walked in slowly behind Kakashi, Uzumaki Naruto didn't have a single cut or bruise on his body of course that was probably to do with his healing factor. His cloths were another matter; they were torn beyond repair.

"Arashi-sensei we're reporting to you as requested." Kakashi said giving a slight bow and a wince.

"It's good to see that you're both here on time, mind telling me what you were doing?"

"We were sparring for four hours then we had a break and worked on mastering some of our jutsus, we were trying to make a new jutsu but we couldn't get the power behind it but we did manage to come up with an interesting paralysis technique." Said Naruto he was really pleased with the new technique.

"You can tell me about it after the mission, sorry to say that it's only going to be the two of you."

"What rank is this mission?"

"It's a B-rank, but could change into an A-rank mission."

"Are you sure the two of us can carry this mission?"

"Yes, this mission is very important. We've lost contact with one of our recon teams in the Lightning Country, I would have sent ANBU but because of Naruto's little adventure they were needed to go and investigate. I've heard a preliminary report and it says you levelled an area half the size of Konoha, they're just checking the seal that was created. Anyway here are the details on the mission; you have until noon to start the mission."

"As you wish Hokage-sama." Both young ninja bowed and left the office, this mission would be a good experience for them.

* * *

Naruto and Kakashi quickly went there separate ways, Naruto needed new cloths again. Jiraiya had only gave him one set of cloths and he'd ruined the ones Arashi had brought him, at least this time he could get something orange.

Three and a half hours later he was waiting for Kakashi, he was quite used to waiting for Kakashi it seemed like there old routine. But Naruto had a feeling that this Kakashi wouldn't be at all late, Kakashi slowly walked up to the gate where Naruto was waiting. It was then that Naruto noticed the small tanto on Kakashis back; he'd never seen Kakashi use anything but a kunai before even when they were sparring earlier in the morning.

"You ready to go Kakashi?"

"Yes, I've looked over the map where the recon team should be and it should take us about fours days to reach. I don't want to have to go into combat due to where we are, so we'll move as quickly as possible." Naruto gave a quick nod to his superior, and they quickly jumped into the trees.

* * *

It was very tame for three days travelling at a pretty comfortable pace, which for shinobi was a very quick speed. The pair hadn't seen anyone for all those three days and were making very good time, even getting into the Lightning country was incredibly easy. Even during peaceful times the bigger countries usually had a few teams moving through the borders, to make sure that no-one was able to get into there country.

"Naruto do you smell that?" Kakashi suddenly stopped on a wide branch while asking Naruto the sudden question, Naruto stopped next to him a sent chakra into his nose. It was a really cool trick when the Kyuubi had taught it to him; even if he had been inside his own head it seemed to work very well in the real world. What the old fox hadn't explained was that his sense of smell would also suffer from sensory overload; he cut of the chakra to his nose but nodded to Kakashi's previous question.

"It smelt old but I could smell it, you want to check it out?"

"Yes, it's too close to the border for us not to check it out."

Kakashi suddenly jumped to his right with Naruto quickly following him, Kakashi quickly stopped again when he started seeing a few broken branches there were also smears of what seemed to be leaves. Kakashi spoke again; making sure Naruto knew what had happened.

"Someone moved through here very quickly, they didn't bother to hide there trail."

"Yeah, I noticed some of the branches but there are about four sets of footprints on that tree over there." Naruto said as he pointed towards a very tall tree that was to his left.

"Come on we're moving again." Kakashi once again took the lead, following the trail that had been left by whoever had been through the trees. Slowly the pair starting noticing stray kunai and shuriken sticking from the trees, whoever had been chased was skilled enough to evade a high amount of weapons. But whoever was chasing was kind of sloppy leaving there weapons behind, unless none of them survived to collect there weapons.

The weapons were starting to be more focused, it seemed whoever they were chasing was slowing down for longer periods of time. The two shinobi had been following the trail for nearly a mile now, even to them it was clear that this had been going on for miles. The chase seemed to carry on for another hundred metres until, the signs of damage were becoming a lot more frequent. The escapee had tried to fight back using shuriken; Kakashi took a closer look at the small weapons.

"These are from Konoha even though there are small variations between different countries shuriken, this is definitely from Konoha." Naruto quickly put the pieces together, it wasn't looking very hopeful for the Konoha ninja. "Let's keep moving we might be able to find more information." Kakashi stated calmly, he had seen the look that passed over Naruto's face but knew he couldn't do anything to make it better.

They moved at a much slower pace now, there seemed to be a lot of damage from a tai-jutsu battle. There were also what looked to be lightning techniques used; Kakashi could identify the damage from when he had been making the Chidori. There was no sign of blood so that meant that the Konoha ninja hadn't been hurt, or that the techniques they used burnt all the blood instantly.

A minute later they found a tree that had been burnt very severely, from experience with fire techniques both had realized what this meant. Dropping to the floor they continued to search, even though the fire technique hadn't been powerful but it had hit something before making it to the tree. Ten meters from the tree they found the void in the burn marks, a half burnt body.

"A Cloud Jounin, Naruto keep checking around for more tracks I'm going to see if he has anything useful." Kakashi ordered as he inspected the corpse, while Naruto walked away. Kakashi was surprised when Naruto didn't flinch at the state of the dead body, he did look slightly sad but nothing else.

"Kakashi you might want to come and look at this." Kakashi heard Naruto say from behind another large tree, quickly checking the pockets of the dead Jounin he quickly made his way towards Naruto pocketing the scrolls he had found. Upon rounding the tree from where Naruto had called him, he saw the figure crouching over the body of another Cloud Jounin.

"Whoever his opponent was, was some guy. Beating two Jounins in such a quick time is nothing to be sneezed at; it looks like he used the element of surprise to catch this one off guard." Naruto stated as he pointed towards the kunai that was proudly protruding from the dead mans forehead.

"Those two were probably normal Jounin being led by an Elite Jounin; it seems that the battle carried on over that way." Kakashi said as he started walking towards a small clearing, Naruto followed only after checking the man for interesting items.

"This is the third team member; he seems to have put up more of a fight than the other two." Kakashi analyzed the enemy's injuries, broken right arm and a fractured left leg. What had killed him was slit throat, not easy to do on the elites the other injuries must have made it easy to slow him down enough for the final attack.

"We are not alone here, there's someone else but his chakra is fading quickly." Kakashi didn't notice this until he felt a tiny flare of chakra, which quickly disappeared. "Are you coming?" Naruto asked Kakashi, Kakashi nodded.

"I'm…glad I got…your attention…" A man said as he sat against a tree, he was obviously a shinobi from the forehead protector adorning the man. "I sensed…you as soon as…you found the first body." The man said as he looked at the pair, one of his eyes closed due to the cut just above the eyebrow. His chakra level was extremely low, having to fight and defeat three Jounin had taken its toll . He must have had a few broken ribs from the way he was breathing, there was also blood freely flowing from his mouth with every breath.

"Where is your team? I know you team should have had four members."

"Dead…we were…ambushed, my team…brought me time…to get away…I managed to…get this far…"

"Have you gotten the information for Hokage-sama?"

"Yes…I knew…I wouldn't…survive so…I…put it…in this scroll…" He said slowly as he passed the scroll to Kakashi. "Make…sure Hokage-sama…gets…that…information…do…me…one…last…thing"

"What can I do?"

"Suicide…pill…" The man managed to gasp out, Kakashi went into ones of his own pockets to get what the man asked for. Kakashi slowly passed the pill to the man, the pill itself was nothing out of the ordinary the only difference between this and a soldier pill was the small red dot. The man slipped the pill into his mouth, before it started to take his life away.

"Konoha will not forget you sacrifice." The man smiled at Kakashi's words before he quickly died, a pained look crossed both of the faces of the teenagers. Even though neither had met the man he was still a comrade, someone who would fight for the same home as they themselves. Both figures left silently as the pill started it second course of action, erasing the body.

* * *

"We should move quickly, I want to be back in Konoha in two days. If anyone gets in our way we'll cut through them." Kakashi barked out, the pair had no time to waste.

Making there way quickly towards the border, they stopped quickly.

"Three?"

"Maybe."

"How do you want to do this?"

"We cut straight through them; this is probably a search party so they could easily keep up with us."

"You know that technique we made you think that could work, I mean it could use a test run."

"No we need to work on it more, use taijutsu. We'll work in a pair to wear them down quicker; we'll take that one out first." Both figures blurred into action spinning one hundred and eighty degrees to face there closest enemy, who was about two hundred meters away. With two lightning quick attacks they had easily dealt with what looked to be a Chuunin.

The duo quickly split up and started fighting the last two opponents; they quickly dispatched those two very quickly. A little too quickly, they weren't trained as well as any Genin in Konoha or anywhere else for that matter.

"I see you easily decimated that squad?" A voice asked from out of the tree to the boys left, both boys instantly went on the defensive stance.

"That wasn't a squad just a few hired thugs."

"True but what can you do when you get given orders to make them a team." The voice had moved, but the young ninja could not find a position for the voice.

"You could have at least trained them; they would not even beat academy students. Making them Chuunin is also quite laughable, what on earth is the Raikage thinking?" Kakashi had to avoid a kunai that was heading straight for him; Naruto silently stood watching the whole thing he'd been able to figure out where the enemy was.

"You Leaf-scum have no right to speak of Raikage-sama like that, I was going to take you prisoner but now I think I'll kill you." That was very much unexpected all ninjas were trained to not show any emotion during a mission, this man had blown up because Kakashi didn't show any respect towards the Raikage. He observed Naruto for a second and saw his eyes were concentrated on one position; maybe making this ninja angry was his downfall.

"Oi Kakashi why is it every time I have a fight everyone calls Leaf Shinobi scum?"

"Oh that, it's just because we came one of the most powerful villages in such a short time, and as you know people fear power and it turned into hate. Anyway do you want to flush him out, or I?" Naruto gave a sly smile before muttering a techniques name **'Kage Bunshin No Jutsu'**. Five clones instantly appeared in various parts of the forest, all surrounding where he thought the ninja would be.

Exactly three seconds later a figure jumped out of the bush whilst destroying the clones, the clones themselves had managed to get in a punch that left a slight scuff mark on his right shoulder. Naruto nodded towards Kakashi who seemed to smile a little, before taking off towards his target. Naruto had had the last big fight in the last mission so it was now Kakashi's turn, the last opponent hadn't been anything to brag about really just a Missing-Nin who left during his Chuunin exam. Damn it why was it every time it was Kakashi's turn he had better opponents, bad luck that was it he was having vast amounts of bad luck at the moment.

Kakashi knew that this opponent could be one of the best he had ever fought, he didn't want to use Ninjutsu just incase there were more enemies around him. The two ninjas faced off against each other, neither wanting to make the first move. Kakashi noticed this man was younger than he first seemed, maybe twenty-five at most. Matt black hair that wouldn't look out of place with the Uchiha, and dull green eyes the man sported reminded Naruto of Gaara.

The cloud ninja made the first move drawing three shuriken from his pouch and threw them straight for Kakashi; Kakashi simply bent forward and allowed the weapons to pass over him. Using chakra he pushed himself towards the enemy Nin, covering over twenty meters in a second. He aimed a punch towards the mans stomach, the man simply blocked in bringing his arm up. Undeterred the silver haired shinobi carried on with his attack, some of the strikes made there way through his guard but they seemed to be ineffective.

Naruto knew that the enemy ninja was taking damage but he covered his pain very well, physical training to that degree took a lot of dedication. The enemy ninja decided to fight back this time physically overpowering Kakashi's defense with pure strength, and maybe chakra. Being of a smaller stature than his opponent, Kakashi was slowly being pushed back. Jumping back the enemy Nin started making very quick hand seals, Naruto quickly reacted to the threat towards his teammate. Deftly throwing a kunai towards the man, it did the job perfectly as the man had to stop concentrating to dodge the weapon. Kakashi used this time to dash towards the man, upon reaching the man he lashed out with a chakra infused punch to his stomach.

"Kakashi duck." A voice from behind the young Nin stated.

Kakashi already knew what was happening when the voice shouted; suddenly he felt a light weight on his back before he heard a shout.

"Uzumaki Naruto Niningumiu Rendan" Kakashi smirked at the name; the pair had perfected this move after Naruto had used the original version while sparring with Kakashi. Kakashi heard a sharp out let of a breath and knew it was his turn, looking up and sending chakra towards his legs. He launched off the ground when Naruto was in the set position, using chakra Kakashi expertly planted himself on Naruto's back. Launching himself off when his opponent was ten meters from the ground he launched himself at the man, a strong punch to the stomach and then a chakra enhanced kick plummeting the man towards the ground.

There were several sickening cracks before it was completely silent, Kakashi and Naruto silently landed and walked over towards the corpse.

"You know we could have used him to get information out of?" Naruto asked, it wasn't that he was uncomfortable with killing it was just he had never done it before every time Kakashi had done it. Kakashi didn't seem to mind; at least he didn't say anything about it.

"Maybe but we didn't have time for him to wake up, we should be going now anyway." Kakashi ordered, it seemed that no matter how hard Naruto tried Kakashi was just cold. It was kind of like a more talkative Sasuke, well without the condescending remarks and all that.

"Right" Naruto nodded, Kakashi was right they needed to move as quickly as possible.

* * *

"Are you sure about this Arashi? I mean you've already got a three man team, why would you want to add another team-member?" Old Sarutobi asked his young friend, The Third had kept a mentoring position in Konoha to help out the blonde.

"With the times as they are now I can't afford to go with my team I can train them but that's about it, Kakashi is very capable of leading a team now." Arashi responded, it really was a good idea of having Old Sarutobi as a sounding board.

"I can't argue with you there Kakashi has certainly grown a lot over the last couple of years, and this Naruto character seems to be very interesting indeed." The Old Hokage took a puff on his pipe before looking back at Arashi. "Would you really think that I wouldn't know about him?"

"I knew you would but I would have preferred if I had the chance to tell you myself, how much do you know anyway?"

"I know what Jiraiya and Tsunade know which is probably everything."

"Not quite, but you know about the major things about him. Tsunade and Jiraiya have never had children but you have so maybe you could help me on one problem."

"I will help all I can but we are getting off subject, I've also heard a rumor that Tsunade has taken another apprentice Rin if I'm not wrong."

"You sure you don't want your old job, Old Man? You seem to know about everything else happening in the village."

"But young-one I have given the job to you, I am now merely keeping an eye on how you run this village and I have to say you are doing a very commendable job."

"Well as you said earlier Tsunade has taken, Rin has been training with her for the last few weeks. Considering she already had some knowledge of the healing arts she's coming along quicker now, and thank you for the compliment."

"Now as for the fourth member, I can see why you want this particular person in your team." Sarutobi said as he looked at the file on his desk. "But do you think that they will be able to get along with everyone on your team?"

"Yes, but we won't know until it happens."

"Very true, I'll go along with this idea. If it works you would have done very well to pick a good team."

"Thanks Old Man, anyway about that advice I was asking for earlier…"

* * *

It was a very quick day and a half for the pair of Konoha shinobi, they had been moving quicker ever since they attacked that 'team'. They had not sensed anyone until they got to the border of Konoha, it was good that they didn't have to move too far into the Lightning Country or the mission would have been a lot tougher. Neither had made any conversation, but there wasn't a depressing air around the duo it was just a lot easier to travel when neither spoke.

When the gates of Konoha came into view both shinobi slowed down there pace, it was the first time Naruto had slowed down whenever getting to Konoha. Usually he rushed in and around, but today felt different. He was actually happy to be there, for the first time since he was sent back in time he felt happy to be home…a small smile lit up his face as he thought of this place as home.

Walking through the gates Naruto noted that the guards weren't in hiding, every other time Naruto had left the village the guards would be hidden. They might have recognized him now, it only took nearly year but now they recognized him.

"We should see the Hokage immediately with this information." Kakashi said while nodding towards the guards, Naruto also inclined his head towards them and was quite surprised when they returned it. Using the roofs of the houses Kakashi and Naruto mad quick time through Konoha, they quickly entered the tower and approached the Hokage's office.

"I'm sorry but Arashi-sama is currently out at the moment, he should be back with in an hour though." A voice said from the opposite side of the corridor.

"Thank you, and can you tell Arashi-sama that this is vitally important." Kakashi replied before turning around and walking towards the exit.

"Of course Kakashi-san."

"Why can't we just wait then?" Naruto asked.

"Well we haven't had a proper meal in two days and I think we could really do with getting cleaned up." Kakashi stated as if he was describing the weather.

"Alright Kakashi see you back here in forty-five minutes." Naruto turned to leave after receiving a small nod from Kakashi.

* * *

Naruto arrived back at the Hokage tower exactly forty-four minutes later, this Kakashi was very punctual and frowned when someone was running late. Naruto was very glad for the time he had been given a quick shower and straight out to the Ichiraku Ramen Bar, after four bowls of a various flavored treat Naruto felt even better than before.

"Yo Kakashi." Naruto waved towards Kakashi while approaching the silver haired teenager. "Is he back yet?"

"Yes Arashi-sensei arrived four minutes ago; I was just waiting for you. Shall we go in?" Naruto nodded in consent while Kakashi opened the door.

"Good afternoon Kakashi, Naruto I take it your mission was a success. How was the recon team when you met them?" Naruto and Kakashi shared a look, which the Hokage immediately translated. "Damn it, we've been hearing stories about the Cloud Shinobi now we've lost our recon team."

"I'm sorry Arashi-sensei but there sacrifice was not in vein, we managed to get this scroll from them." Kakashi said as he handed the Hokage the scroll that he had been given during the mission, the man simply read it before his eyes started to become very dark.

"GUARD." A Chuunin came bolting through the door, it was very unusual for the Hokage to raise his voice so it must be important. "I want you to gather every Jounin and ANBU commander that is currently in the village. Have them meet me in the briefing room."

"Of course Hokage-sama." The Chuunin bowed before leaving the office.

"You two come with me, as it was your mission that brought us this information I'll allow you to see what is about to happen." Arashi quickly rose from his desk and headed through the door, with Naruto and Kakashi silently following behind him. They entered a room that Naruto had never seen before; it was a very large room. There was a stand near the end wall, probably where the speaker would stand behind and there were many screens that could be used for projections.

"You two stand over there by the podium, read this as well you'll know what's happening after you have finished." Arashi threw the scroll towards Kakashi while waiting he was waiting for his comrades. Reaching where the man had told them to stand Kakashi slowly opened the scroll and slowly read through it with Naruto next to him.

_Hokage-sama_

_I hope that this information reaches you; if it does it would mean our sacrifice has meant something in the end. _

_The situation has turned worse for the Leaf; the Cloud has been planning something for an extremely long time. As with all the previous information we have managed to get it would seem that they had brought in someone to summon some sort of demon, this was to be the first step in there plan to destroy Konoha._

_As I heard there were no rumors of demons around I think that this part of the plan failed, this made them rethink there plan._

_They have a five thousand strong army, and it's only growing quicker by the day. They have started inducting everyone willing to there army, automatically becoming Chuunin._

_There is a rumor going around that scares me even more than the army they are building, I've heard that Orochimaru has joined them. I cannot say if it is true but be careful._

_The time-table for this plan is about a year, the security has increased as of late._

_I sincerely hope for the future of the Leaf._

_Do us proud Hokage-sama._

_Umino Hoeeru._

"Don't worry Naruto; it's not your friends' parents. It's his fathers' brother, probably the best ninja that the clan has ever produced. If that Iruka ever uses that potential he could easily be more powerful than him." Arashi said while he watched Naruto's face change, Arashi hated breaking families apart that was why the decisions he was going to be making now would be hard. "They're here; you two don't say a word."

The room was full with nearly three hundred Jounin and fifteen ANBU commanders Jiraiya Tsunade and Sarutobi were also there walking towards his two students, the crowd was silent the last time anything like this had happened was three years ago. Arashi waited a moment to speak, he would hate doing this.

"We're going to war."

* * *

Well this is the newest chapter, each chapter will probably take a couple of weeks to a month to complete now. I'm sorry if this inconveniences any of you.

Anyway I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and feel free to tell me what you think.

Peace.


	10. Mother

Chapter 10

Naruto took a chance to look around the room, as he was currently standing near the podium he could see nearly everyone. Three people who had a very uncanny resemblance to Team 10 stood near the wall. Nara Shikaku leant against the wall with his arms crossed while staring at the ceiling. Yamanaka Inoichi was standing by his companions side with and next to him was Akimichi Chouza he seemed the most tense out of the trio. If Naruto had to guess he was worried about his friends, it seemed that Chouji took after his father in another department as well as looks.

Taking another look around Naruto saw a man he had seen quite a few times during his life, the last time was at the Chuunin exam finals any other time before that was at the academy to collect his daughter. Hyuuga Hiashi was standing next to a man who looked like an exact replica of the former, Naruto remembered Neji speaking about this man Hyuuga Hizashi.

There was another group that stood prominent to Naruto, a pretty large group nearly thirty men in total. All of them held the air similar to what Sasuke had, actually it was similar to the air of the only Hyuuga in the room. It was something that Naruto had always hated, why he didn't know but it was just there at the back of his skull. It was the air of people who though they were royalty, just because they were born with something some predecessor had thought would be a marvelous idea. Naruto to his knowledge didn't have a blood-line limit, and even if he did he wouldn't act as if he were any better than his peers.

Not wanting to continue thinking along that line of thought Naruto took another glance around the room, he noticed a feral looking lady standing next to a large wolf with an eye patch on. From the red marks that adorned her face Naruto guessed it must Kiba's mother, if Kiba looked as feral as his mom in a few years he could be a very imposing opponent. Finally the man who everyone had waited for begin to speak again, did he leave such a long silence just for effect or was he planning on what he would say next.

"I'm sorry to say this but we have received information that the Cloud is preparing for war against us." The crowd of people started shouting, some of the people slumped against the walls. "SILENCE, as I was saying the Cloud seems to have been planning this war for quite a long time. Possibly ever since before the war with Stone, there are other pieces of information to this but it seems they have been waiting for a moment of weakness. Seeing as there plan hasn't come to fruition they are trying something else, they will try and overrun us with numbers."

"Sarutobi-sensei I would be appreciative it if you could take over civilian affairs for the village until this matter is dealt with." The old man only gave a small nod, he had a very pleased gleam in his eyes from watching his successor.

"I know you might not like this Tsunade, but I but I want you to take over running the hospital. I can't afford to put you on the front lines with your expertise" Arashi's true reason was because he knew about Tsunade's fear of blood, he could not afford to have Tsunade-hime to be killed because of a stupid mistake. "You will also be training potential Medic-nin, if you have any problems please see me after this meeting." Tsunade only sighed and nodded, she understood all of it even the unsaid words.

"Lastly Jiraiya-sensei, I know you would rather be out of the village but I can make this worth your time. I would like you to take over the running of the ninja training, I need you to put together a training plan for each team." Jiraiya just nodded, he was suddenly thinking about the little ten-year old brat he had met had suddenly grown into one of the greatest leaders in the shinobi countries. He would of course take the credit, but he only helped when Arashi seemed to be stuck which wasn't very often. The kid worked extremely hard to be where he was now, he quietly wondered if that kind of potential runs in the blood while looking over to Naruto.

"Hatake Kakashi, can you please give us an analysis of the team you encountered on your latest mission?"

"The team that myself and Uzumaki met was a four person team, the leader of this team was Jounin-level. The other three members of the team were ranked Chuunin, but from there fighting skills they were barely Genin. It seemed that the Cloud has hired thugs and commoners, and given them the very basic of shinobi training." Kakashi finished as he bowed towards his sensei.

"Thank you Kakashi, from the intelligence gathered and the reports we have received it seems this army will mostly be people without proper shinobi training. I know that we could take it easy but we need to be prepared, the lightning country is still one of the major powers and it would be best not to underestimate them."

"I for one will not let my home be destroyed by anyone, I will not let any harm come my precious people. I will fight until there is nothing left of me, I will give my whole being for this village. This village has given me everything during my life and I will not let a single enemy into this village that will harm it, if I have to I will fight them by myself…I just hope it doesn't come to that" Shouts suddenly erupted from the room, the Hokage let a small smile come to his face at least he didn't have to fight a war by himself.

"I'll have all your assignments ready by the morning, I'll be splitting the ninja in half for three month periods for training, That is all for now, I also wish to speak to Hyuuga-san and Uchiha-san in the morning that is all and I wish you all have a good day." The Hokage said as he quickly made his way out of the room, damn it was going to be a very long night tonight.

* * *

Two hours later the 'Greatest of the Sannin' found his student looking very stressed, even when he was being deadly serious earlier he didn't look this bad. 

"You know kid, even though running this village isn't a one man show you have to let people help you every now and again." Jiraiya said as he casually walked into the office.

"I know I just want to have this plan perfect…"

"Kid you should know that its human nature to be unpredictable, no matter how much you plan something will always go wrong. I say make a general plan that takes human nature into account, train our shinobi to be the best that they can be that's all you can do. I know you want to be the perfect leader and make everyone trust you, but you should also trust your people." Jiraiya held a small smile when a look of understanding onto his young students face.

"You know you are right, I guess I'm just nervous you know first time being in this position…"

"I think it was a good idea for you to make us help out in different areas, but I'm wondering what are you going to be doing?"

"Starting with some family bonding, then I need to get the team working properly introducing a new member to the team could make it even better or crush it. After all that I have to make the escape routes can be kept safe and then lead my village into a war."

"I heard some stories about that kid and Kakashi, training from dawn for hours at a time they're even beating the Maito-kids training regime."

"Ever since Kakashi became a Jounin Gai has been training himself to the limit to best him, then when Naruto shows up and can tie with Kakashi it hit Gai's confidence. I heard Gai doubled his weights after he heard this, but Kakashi's growing quicker than ever before."

"The kid could be a serious contender in a few years, I guess Naruto is in the same boat what a generation this could turn out to be."

"It's not really this generation, the next generation is supposed to be filled with the best talent the clans have ever seen."

"I just had a thought you know that Naruto is here in this time, doesn't that mean you clan has a new member?"

"You're a bit slow old man but that is true, wonder how he'll feel to be in the small but quickly growing Kazama clan?"

"He's at home at the moment from what Kakashi told me they hadn't slept for three days, you should go see him tonight…" Jiraiya paused, there was something he was reminded to tell the Hokage to do tonight.

"What's wrong?"

"Secretary…said something about…tonight…erm…oh yeah that's it, don't forget to go see the Uchiha tonight something about a new clan member."

"Oh that…just another clan that wants there daughter married into the family of the Hokage, first with the Hyuuga then every other clan. I told them that Naruto is his own person, if he ever wants to settle down he can with who ever he chooses."

"So you're giving your brat the choice you never had?"

"Don't say it like that Jiraiya, I'm not bitter she is an absolutely brilliant woman and I did have a choice technically."

"Oh yes that choice, marry her or stay at war wasn't it?"

"You can't really blame me though can you?" A deep red blush came to the Sennin's face, that woman could be the death of all men of course all of them dieing happy if she smiled at them. "Now that's the Jiraiya-sensei I remember, oh before I forget your payment for all the hard work you will be doing, is this…" The young man opened a draw in his desk and pulled out three small books. "This is also part of Naruto's mission, from what I can tell from his memories you have become quite the accomplished writer. Your future self wanted to give you some inspiration so you have the first two books here, the third one looks like a very rough notebook some very interesting pictures in there as well." The man threw the book at his teacher, before the old pervert was leafing through them as quickly as possible.

"Who is this fine specimen of female proportions?" Jiraiya asked while taking out the only color drawing, looking over the picture the Hokage finally answered.

"That is a woman that you would never like to meet, she may look perfect but you'll only end up getting hurt." Arashi said as he recalled that 'woman', Naruko was certainly a looker but whenever she was 'used' it would usually lead to trouble.

"Well I need to get going Arashi, wouldn't do for me to be unprepared for the next few weeks."

"Alright Sensei I'll have everything ready for you in the next two days, just keep yourself out of trouble and if you see Tsunade ask her to come and see me she looked a bit angry earlier."

"Okay see you tomorrow…"

* * *

Naruto was currently at home sleeping, sleep was a great thing Naruto thought. He could always get away from his troubles whenever he was asleep, well most of his troubles if you took out a giant orange nine-tailed fox out of his weird dreams. The fox would never do anything in the dreams just watch Naruto, it was especially strange when the boy had a dream about being given the Hokage title and the whole village was there with a giant fox sitting right in the middle. It was certainly a strange scene, but every time the fox would just observe and never speak.

It was like the dream now, Naruto was walking around dream Konoha which consisted of every house giving him ramen. The fox was just sitting there watching, his eyes looked amused but did demons have a sense of humor? He'd tried speaking to the demon before and always got the same answer, utter silence.

"You know fox if there is something wrong you could just say." Naruto waited for a reply, when none came he carried on with his dream.

"I was thinking kit; you do know that I control these dreams?" The fox suddenly said.

"Why on earth would you want to control weird dreams like this?"

"Something to do, you saw how my life is inside of you. At least in your mind I can control something, I just take what your imagination can come up with and put it all together. You truly are a weird creature, I didn't know that a human mind could come up with some of this rubbish."

"Remember it was also a human mind that came up with your sealing."

"Very good come back boy, at least we know one thing that will always be the same. You can still run your mouth as good as ever."

"What are you doing here anyway? You've never spoken before." Naruto asked while looking up at the giant fox, he was thinking himself lucky that this was a dream or it would be one giant pain in the neck.

"I came here to talk about this war, I do not like how they were going to use me. That also mean they must know about the others"

"I take it you're talking about the tailed beasts, that man we met in that village knew about you and was spouting shit about Gaara."

"True he was truly a formidable opponent, and he did seem to have knowledge. But he certainly was not the leader, I think we already know who they are brat."

"What are you talking…?" Naruto stopped, not them they were powerful enough in his own time and now?

"I don't know if this is the start of it, or it could be something that has been around for generations."

"You know things aren't exactly easy concerning me, in my own time it was war Akatsuki and Orochimaru, now there's war Orochimaru and maybe the start of Akatsuki."

"You should really say us brat, we are bound together so your problems instantly become mine. And yes we do seem blessed with a giant amount of bad luck in the way of life, but you have very good luck when it comes to gambling."

"That doesn't exactly make me feel better, but I'll take whatever I can get. Who knows maybe this battle will be like the one from the Chuunin exams."

"I doubt that they would have a demon vessel, but if they do you would be the best choice to fight against it."

"No the chances of them having a demon vessel is pretty high, Jiraiya said that all the shinobi countries had wars over the demons in the past. I think the only exception is you."

"That again is true I have never been sealed before, you will have to train hard for the next year."

"I know, more training I'll ask Arashi to see if I can lend a few scrolls or something."

"Speaking of that yellow haired ape he's outside the door, wake up."

"I'll speak to you later Kyuubi-san." Naruto started to fade away from the created dreamscape.

'Be strong little one, this time may be more perilous than our original time.' Kyuubi thought as he strolled around his own Genjutsu, the boy really had an imagination it was kind of fun when he got granted admission to his jailors brain. He couldn't do anything in there just wander through the boys subconscious, it was a lot better than being stuck behind that cage in total darkness. It had taken nearly a year to earn the boys trust, maybe another year he could share the boys' senses.

* * *

Naruto quickly woke up from his dream, meeting the fox like that was a lot easier on his mind than that foreboding cage maybe they could start meeting like that. Remembering what the fox had said, he slowly made his way through the house to the front door, just as he was about to answer there was a sharp knock. Naruto quickly opened the door to unveil the tall form of the Hokage smiling.

"Erm what can I do for you Hokage-sama?" Naruto asked

"You and me are going for ramen and then I have a meeting with the Uchiha, I'm inviting you because Rin and Kakashi aren't exactly liked around that district." Arashi pointed towards his left eye making sure Naruto understood.

"I take it Rin was the one who preformed the operation," The man nodded. "Give me a minute you can come in and wait if you want." Naruto opened the door more to let the man in, while he trudged his way up the stairs.

Arashi was pacing circles; it was now that he had to do this it couldn't wait any more. How to do this, 'Naruto I am your father.' Then Naruto would scream 'Noooooo' loud enough for the village to hear. No that wouldn't work; he would like it to be as discreet as possible…

Just then Naruto walked down the stairs, Arashi stared at him for several seconds before coming to one decision…

"You really need a new look." The man said blatantly, Naruto only raised an eyebrow why would the Hokage out of all people tell Naruto he needed a new look. Arashi himself was thinking of something else, Uchiha clan had the fan symbol the Hyuuga were just known from there eyes and partially there hair the Kazama clan needed something.

"Yeah maybe another time, I could really do with some breakfast." Breakfast at seven o-clock in the evening, very unique.

"Alright let's go, I got to be at the Uchiha compound by ten."

"Why is something happening?"

"Yes the Uchiha are unveiling a new member to there clan, and Fugaku wishes to speak to me."

"Fugaku?"

"You'd know him better as father of Uchiha Itachi and Sasuke; he is also the head of the police department."

"Sasuke never mentioned anything about having a relative his age, and I don't remember there being another Uchiha in the academy when I was there."

"Might have something to do with the Kyuubi attacking, like how your sensei Iruka has still got his parents." A look of understanding came to his face before he blurted out the next line.

"That makes sense, as in you're supposed to be dead as well."

"You know if it had of happened again I would have done the same thing again."

"I know, the duty of a Hokage is to protect the villages by any means necessary."

"And I would have a lot of faith in you, even after the bad start your growth is quicker than most shinobi around."

"Flattery won't get you anywhere Hokage-sama, are we going to go or what?"

'_Come on Arashi, the quicker you do this the quicker you can get it off your chest and then the council won't have time to mess about.'_

"Yeah let's go, I'm getting kind of hungry."

Half an hour later Arashi and Naruto were sitting above the Hokage monument, Arashi had led the way never answering when Naruto asked why he had ordered take out. Now Naruto wasn't the most patient of people, but he was getting a meal for free so he could deal with the wait.

"So what's the deal Arashi?"

"I needed to come up here to clear my head, you know over the last ten months things have been pretty hectic. Now I've got to deal with this war, and some more personal matters."

"Why don't you talk about it, talking about problems helps sometimes well that's what Ero-sennin told me?"

"Alright, I know some information about someone that could change there life but I don't know how to say it. I don't want them to over-react, but it would make it easier if they knew this information."

"That's a tough one, usually I'd just say it and deal with the consequences later but if the information is so important why can't you just show them?"

"Show them? You know Naruto I didn't think of that, alright then eat up I have some things to sort out."

"What's the rush you still have over two hours until you meet the Uchiha?"

"It's better to get the problem sorted with quickly."

"You better get going then, I'll wait here for you." Naruto just wasn't getting the hints, what could Arashi do. Knock him out or put a Genjutsu on him? No, that wouldn't work would it? Arashi stared at his blonde counterpart for several long moments hoping the boy would put the clues together, slowly Naruto lowered his head. "I take it this is about me, isn't it?"

"Yeah, you remember the talk we had about a month ago?" Naruto only nodded, he didn't like where this conversation was going. All the time he didn't look at Arashi, the main question he had been asking for years would be answered but… "Come on I'll let you meet Naruto." Putting a hand on Naruto's shoulder, Arashi used a teleportation technique.

* * *

"I take it this is your house?" Naruto asked as he looked at the large gateway in front of him which had a large kanji inscribed on it meaning fire shadow, from what Naruto could see the house itself wasn't large compared to the houses he had seen of the Hyuuga. This house was still pretty big compared to the house he now lived in, they were currently outside the external wall. The large gateway led to a very large training ground, it seemed even though you were a Hokage you still needed to be at the top of your game.

"Not exactly all of the Hokages have lived here at some point, Sarutobi moved out of here about two and a half years ago. My real house isn't far from where you're living now, just around the corner from…"

"ICHIRAKU RAMEN." The pair chorused in perfect unison.

"How did they get you addicted?" Naruto asked, he had always wondered about the magic that Teuchi could perform it seemed anyone who ate there became a loyal customer.

"Same way as you, even though my situation was better I didn't have that much money. During that time was the second ninja war as well so not much money was coming to the village, and orphans where becoming more frequent. The village couldn't support all of us so they cut the money we were receiving, one day I was walking and found it never went anywhere else after that."

"You should really change that you know, give the orphans enough to live on comfortably. When they are older they will most likely become ninja so you could say that you were providing for the future of Konoha."

"You've thought a lot about this, maybe we can talk more about this later especially with another war coming."

"Yeah and other things that might happen."

"The Uchiha massacre?" The man asked, Naruto only nodded in response. "You still have that scroll from Itachi that you haven't read, maybe there is a way to stop it."

"Are we going to do this now or just talk about how to change the future?"

Arashi made his way towards the house with Naruto following not far behind; Arashi opened the large front door and waited for Naruto to follow. The house was immaculate; the floor was polished wood along with the lower half of the walls, the upper parts of the wall well lined with a deep red color. The hall was large with a circular table in the middle, the table had a design of an intricate forest on it. Portraits of the past Hokages were also on the wall, all of them looked serious even Arashi, they looked a lot like the pictures he had seen in Sarutobi's office.

"Why would I be living in the Hokage estates anyway?"

"Why do you think?"

"You…?" Naruto's face lit up in a smile that Arashi had never seen. "So I'm not some mess up from the sealing process then?" The man was quick on the uptake when he heard this, it was one of the thoughts that came from the memory scroll whenever Naruto was said to look like his father.

"No it's all genetics, even the height thing but I'm pretty sure that I was growing more when I was your age."

"Don't mention my height, Jiraiya said it might have something to do with the Kyuubi I don't really want to think about it." Naruto really hated being small, it wasn't that he was much smaller but he had always wanted to be tall like Kakashi or Jiraiya and now Arashi.

"Don't worry I'm sure when you've fully grown you'll be as tall as me, have you hit…you know?" Arashi blushed at the question, imagine in a few years he's have to ask it again to the other Naruto.

"What…oh yeah but it seems slow or something, everyone has growth spurts I just don't have them much."

"Have you asked the fox about it?"

"No we only talk about important thing, like the war. He's worried you know, but we can talk about that later."

"Ah right come on he's up on the second floor." The Hokage made his way around the circular living room, the room contained a very large fire place with a picture of Konoha over it. Surrounding the fireplace were three large red couches, and a large coffee table. "Nice place isn't it?"

"Not bad, who the hell keeps it clean?" Naruto asked as they made there way up the stairs.

"Genins of course, this is a weekly D-rank mission for them." Naruto was silently thanking the Gods for never having to go through cleaning this place. "Nearly there, be quiet though if he's asleep I don't want him waking up okay?" Naruto just nodded. "Wait here?"

Arashi walked into the nursery, the lights were on and a woman was standing in the middle of the room holding a small baby.

"He's outside, are you sure you want to meet him?"

"You've already had the pleasure of meeting him it's only fair that I get the chance."

"He might be a bit shy though, from what I've seen he can be different around women."

"Just bring him in, stop fretting about him." The woman ordered, Arashi marched towards the door not wanting to upset the lady. Opening the door he saw Naruto looking at a picture of Arashi and a woman.

"Come on kid, the pictures don't do her justice." Arashi said as he peeked over the boys shoulders. Arashi put a hand on Naruto's shoulder leading him through the door, Naruto had a look of apprehension written all of his face did he really want to do this.

YES he did want to do this, NO actually he didn't want to do this he needed to do this.

"It'll be alright kid, she doesn't usually kill people until they piss her off." Naruto let out a 'Eep' before he saw the man smiling. Naruto muttered something under his voice which Arashi easily picked up 'Not Funny' which only turned the smile into a smirk. The room was quite large to the teenager easily the size of his old bedroom. It was painted in a light orange color, like the first beams of sunlight on the morning sky. A small crib was in the center of the room with mobiles hanging from the ceiling.

"It looks like he has your looks Arashi?" A soft melodic feminine said, Naruto looked towards the window where the figure was watching from the reflection of the large window. The boy couldn't make out the lady's face, but he could see a small mop of blonde hair in her arms. "Well let's get a good look at you." The lady slowly turned on the spot and stared straight into Naruto's eyes, for two whole minutes Naruto felt that his entire soul was being judged. For two whole minutes Naruto watched how the lady's eyes kept changing shade, from a very deep forest green to a blazing emerald.

"He's a strong one Arashi." A soft gurgle was heard from her arms, at the sound Naruto snapped out of his trance. That was one of the strangest experiences he had ever had the pleasure of being put through, if felt worse than the time Jiraiya had told him to stick to the side of the mountain for a whole day through a blizzard. While it was great training for chakra control and getting used to the elements it had been mostly unpleasant, but on the upside he could probably survive freezing temperatures in nothing but a pair of boxers for hours.

"Naruto I'd like to introduce you to Kazama Haruka Elite Jounin of the Hidden Stone my wife, and also your mother." Naruto looked once again towards the lady…towards Haruka…towards his mother? She was definitely very beautiful, her eyes held an ethereal sense to them as they kept changing shade. Light brown hair framed her face and ran down her back. She wore clothes that we strangely similar to that Jounin on Hinata's team, well the design was exactly the same the difference was the secondary color he was sure that Hinata's teacher wore red while Haruka wore a deep green. Another soft gurgle was head before Arashi spoke again. "Oh and I can't forget Kazama Naruto."

"You can hold him if you want." Haruka said as she walked towards Naruto, Naruto only nodded in response not really trusting his voice. Naruto copied how to hold the baby…himself, he never realized he was so small and fragile.

"Arashi I think we just found ourselves a new babysitter." Haruka said while getting a look from Naruto.

"Yeah, little Naruto doesn't seem to like strangers always crying when they hold him. Haruka has been dieing to go out for a while by herself you know 'girl time' now we know you can leave him with you."

"But…but…damn." Naruto had never been around a baby before, even on that one crappy babysitting mission the kids was four five and six. Babies were a whole new frontier, well it wouldn't do any harm to learn about them who knows it could be valuable practice for the future a very long way in the future. Naruto noticed that he was suddenly alone in the nursery with a sleeping baby in his arms, it seemed even this Naruto could sleep through anything as well.

"Hok…Fat…Arashi get up here now, it's nearly time for that Uchiha thing." Called out to no-one but he kept his voice low just in case he woke up Naruto. Five minutes later his patience was running out very quickly, he hadn't heard them so decided to go look for them.

Walking around the house was kind of cool, he had never seen a personal library that was so big. Naruto had looked at some of the shelves and found most of them were about politics and history, it was not something that Naruto was great with but if he had to read them to become Hokage he could make that sacrifice. Being Hokage was all about making sacrifices so this would be just be another one, and who knows he could find some techniques to learn that were Kage-level. Leaving the library he decided to make his way downstairs, the anxiousness from earlier had made him kind of hungry. Finding the kitchen easily enough considering the size of it, by this time the younger version had awoken from all the movements. Naruto placed his younger self in the high chair and as patiently as possible waited for his ramen to boil, mulling over his thoughts while waiting. In just an hour he had learnt who he was, but this brought up more questions. Was he born just because his parents were married or was it out of love? If he had family in the Hidden Stone why didn't he get sent there?

The first question was quite easy to answer, the way the pair looked at each other was answer enough really, how they seemed to be able to read each other so easily. The second question could probably be answered easily as well, he was the essence of the peace treaty between the villages. If he would have died in either village it would have caused another war, the stone was not strong enough to fight again after the last one but put them together with the Cloud and the Leaf would have a mighty big problem. The laws protecting his secret about the Kyuubi would stop most ninja from attacking, for fear of breaking the seal. If he was sent to the Stone it might have been common knowledge of who he was, and Jiraiya had told him about the legends of his fa…Yondaime Hokage to know that anything connected to the man would be targeted. What would have been better hated and mistreated in one home or having to evade countless assassination attempts, he would have turned out like Gaara had the events turned out like that. He shuddered at the thought. The red haired sand boy had it a lot worse than he himself did when he came to think about it, he could always try and do something but what?

The microwave pinged letting Naruto know that his ramen was finally ready, it seemed when Naruto thought time went by extremely slow. Not that thinking was generally a bad thing but when he did it when he was younger he would always end up thinking about the bad parts of his life, looking over at his alternate version he wondered how the boys life would turn out. Son of the most powerful shinobi Konoha had seen, would he end up like Konohamaru and be waiting for the title of Hokage to be given to him. Naruto promised himself that he would teach the baby some of the harsh lessons in life so he could treat all peoples as equals, he didn't want himself to turn out like a Hyuuga or worse an Uchiha.

Thinking about families Naruto realized that he was still alone with Naruto with nothing but a cup of ramen, sitting himself opposite his infantile double he slowly began to eat the content of the cup all the while cursing at his f…Arashi.

"This is Arashi's fault, disappearing like that you should learn from this Naruto don't have annoying tendencies like your dad." He said for his own benefit and for that of the baby. "You know Naruto I might have to get myself a new name, I'm getting confused by all this." The baby's reply was to look innocently at his senior image and gurgle happily, Naruto smiled maybe having a little brother would be good… or absolutely brilliant.

"Naruto you should come and see this." A male voice sounded throughout the house, Naruto pushed the now empty container in front of him and made his way around the table to pick up his 'brother'.

"Let's see what Arashi wants now, right kid?" Naruto smiled as he got another gurgle to his question, pacing his way through the living room and up the stairs. "Arashi where the hell are you?" Naruto asked no-one, Arashi only had another twenty minutes before the meeting and if he learnt anything from being around Sasuke and Kakashi it was the Uchiha didn't like waiting.

"Naruto in here." The voice spoke out again, he turned round and nearly gasped in surprise as he saw Arashi's head sticking out of the wall. Even being a trained shinobi and famed prankster had not readied him for something like this, maybe all those punches from Sakura were finally taking effect. "Naruto we don't have time for you to be stupefied, come on through here." The head disappeared back through the wall, Naruto placed his hand on the wall and felt it phase though it. Slowly walking through he found himself in what can only be called the largest wardrobe he had ever seen.

"What the hell was with that door?" Naruto half shouted as he looked around the wardrobe, on side was dedicated to male clothing while the other was female clothing.

"Well when we first moved in I caught Jiraiya doing something quite unforgivable, you get the idea right?" Naruto nodded in response, quietly wondering if no woman was safe from that man. "Haruka convinced me to make this room, no-one knows it's here unless we show them."

"That's pretty cool, anyway what did you want?"

"Well now that you know your family I decided you might as well become part of the clan."

"You've got a clan?"

"Not a big clan all of the members are currently in this room, but we can always help it grow."

"Okay being in a clan sounds good, but you still haven't explained why I'm standing in a wardrobe."

"Well while you were looking after Naruto, myself and Arashi decided to put something together for you." Haruka answered, she could see that the older Naruto wasn't a patient type a lot like his father when they first met. Who would've thought that a trained killing machine would be nervous of a single girl, considering that the man had a following of hundreds of females. Haruka quietly wondered if Naruto would end up the same way, shy around any woman that ever showed attention.

"Exactly you know when I said you need a new look earlier, well it kind of gave me an idea. I made this for you." Arashi held up a deep red cloak, with orange and yellow flames licking at the bottom of it. It was lined in a deep orange fabric, Arashi showed the back of the cloak and Naruto saw the kanji for Kazama printed on it.

"That's so cool, its even got orange on it that's so cool." Naruto said as he swiped the garment out of Arashi's hands and started examining it extremely closely, Arashi and Haruka watched Naruto closely and saw that even though he was trying to hold them in he was crying. Haruka walked forward to console him but Arashi held her back as he saw the smile that decorated his sons face, it was starting to get a bit sappy for the man so even though it was touching scene he had to break the mood.

"You need to get changed the meeting, we have fifteen minutes now hurry up and get ready." Arashi left the room with Haruka to give the boy some privacy, Arashi had set aside some of his old cast-offs from when he was about Naruto's age. It was just a basic blue blue Chuunin uniform with a few hidden extras, it would be fun when Naruto found out about those but Arashi would let the boy find out about those himself.

Three minutes later Naruto appeared out of the door, he looked like...

"You look like a little Hokage now..." Arashi couldn't help it, Naruto looked like a near perfect version of himself. At the thought of that he burst out laughing, unaware that someone very close was practically reading his mind. A swift movement and Arashi was quickly grumbling about the injustice of being hit while having a joke. The offender was now leaning down to eye level with Naruto.

"I think you look very cute Naruto, take no notice of what this big dummy says." Haruka said as she watched Naruto blush and start rubbing the back of his neck, he really was shy Haruka smiled as she thought that.

"Alright Naruto I know that you've had training in formal etiquette, I need you on your best behavior." Arashi suddenly turned serious, this meeting was very important for him he could do with this going off without a hitch.

"As you wish Hokage-sama." Naruto replied in a voice as serious as the man before him.

"Not Hokage-sama Naruto, just Onii-sama will do."

"Hmm I guess it beats calling you Hokage-sama, right Arashi-nii-sama?"

"I guess you could say that, anyway Haruka we're going now." Arashi gave his wife a quick peck on the cheek and baby Naruto one on the forehead before walking down the stairs, expecting Naruto to be following he turned around when he found Naruto was not following. "You alright there Naruto?"

Naruto himself had been captivated in the sight of his mother, he was terrified that now he knew who she was that she was just going to disappear and he'd never get another chance to see her. He was trying to memorize everything about her.

"Don't worry Naruto-kun I'll be here when you get back and we can have a talk alright?" Haruka said as she leaned down to eye-level with the boy.

"You promise?" Naruto asked a bit uneasily, he'd never really had the attention of a woman like this before and to be quite honest he didn't really know what to do.

"I promise Naruto, now get going Arashi isn't the most patient of people." She stood up right as she watched Naruto walk down the stairs, watching as Arashi and Naruto started talking brought a small smile to her lips. She knew that the Naruto in front of her would be alright, as long as he had somebody there to show him the way.

Arashi turned and waved towards his wife before showing Naruto through the door, he didn't miss the glance back that Naruto cast to her as well.

"Come on you should know by now that the Uchiha don't like waiting." With that said Arashi placed a hand on Naruto again, and used a teleportation technique.

Arriving seconds later Naruto took time to look around, while being in his own time he had only been to the Uchiha district once. That time in had been a very lonely and cold place, most of the villagers avoided it thinking the place had become cursed. This Uchiha district was a very different place, people were walking around and holding conversations with there friends and relatives. The few shop that were there were open and bustling with a few shinobi who had just got back from missions. To be quite honest with himself the atmosphere around there was quite nice, everyone was just going about there daily life which is something Naruto had never seen.

Then everyone started to notice the pair walking straight down the middle of the road, both blonde haired blue eyed cloak billowing members of the Kazama clan. Then just as suddenly the whispers started, it made Naruto uncomfortable.

"It's not the whispers you think they are, they're just curious about who you are due to them never seeing you before."

"Oh I'm just not used to that kinda thing you know."

"Just relax and everything will be alright."

The pair continued on still gathering more looks and whispers, who would've thought that the Uchiha clan like to gossip. It seemed that some of the people from earlier had moved ahead of the pair and started telling everyone else. Naruto easily ignored them and Arashi didn't seem to care one bit, well he was Hokage so people would look at him for being the man he is. The pair approached a large house which was no doubt the heads mansion, Arashi stopped at the large door and waited Naruto next to him.

"We are here to see Uchiha Fugaku."

* * *

All that I can say for the wait for this long chapter, is sorry. I will not make any excuses for it either.

Anyway onto something completely different, I could do with the help of a Beta-reader. If there is anyone interested just contact me through a review or an e-mail.


End file.
